L'équipe de Sasori
by MadMeary
Summary: Il frappa à la porte, et attendit d'y être invité pour entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce et eut la surprise d'y découvrir trois enfants, debout devant le bureau du quatrième kazekage.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai été inspirée par un dessin de Hidan-chan-my-foot sur tumblrs, ses dessins sont adorables. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC.

* * *

L'équipe de Sasori 

Sasori était étonné d'avoir été convoqué par le quatrième kazekage en ce début d'après-midi, en général les missions étaient données dans la matinée, et comme ses deux partenaires habituels Pakura et Yashamaru n'étaient pas là, étant partis respectivement au pays du thé et à Kirigakure, il se demandait ce que le chef du pays lui voulait. Il frappa à la porte, et attendit d'y être invité pour entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce et eut la surprise d'y découvrir trois enfants, debout devant le bureau du quatrième kazekage. Le petit-fils de Chiyo les reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de Temari, Kankuro et Gaara No Sabaku, les enfants de Rasa No Sabaku, l'actuel kazekage.

« Sasori, à l'heure comme toujours, nota Rasa

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

-En effet, hier soir une décision a été prise par le conseil et moi-même. Dorénavant les shinobis devront commencer à former leur future équipe très jeune afin de renforcer les liens entre le sensei et ses élèves. Comme tu dois déjà t'en douter, je t'ai choisi pour t'occuper de mes enfants, lui annonça-t-il

Sasori n'en revenait pas, il allait devoir entraîner la fratrie No Sabaku ! Certes ils semblaient présenter un fort potentiel mais ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Temari devait avoir huit ans, Kankuro sept et Gaara n'allait jamais pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

-Merci de nous consacrer votre temps Sasori-sensei, le remercia la seule fille du trio

Ses deux frères l'imitèrent en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Le scorpion ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était une lourde responsabilité et il ne pensait pas être le ninja idéal pour ce travail. Tout le monde à Sunagakure savait qu'il n'avait pas de patience. Il ne supportait déjà pas les erreurs de ses partenaires alors comment aurait-il pu endurer celles d'enfants. Le chef du pays du vent était tombé sur la tête.

-Des questions ?, lui demanda le père de la fratrie

Il ne pouvait pas refuser, et faire la moindre remarque pourrait lui être néfaste, son supérieur l'enverrait sur des missions inintéressantes pendant des mois.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils sont un peu jeunes pour être entraînés, fit-il remarquer

\- Trop jeunes pour être entraînés ou trop petits pour que tu arrives à les supporter, taquina Rasa

Le géniteur des enfants ne se permettait pas de plaisanter avec tout le monde, mais il connaissait Sasori depuis l'académie, et ils avaient même été dans la même équipe avec Karura, sous la direction du troisième kazekage. Il était assez proche du scorpion pour s'autoriser de plaisanter.

\- Sasori est notre sensei !, dit Gaara content en s'accrochant à son pantalon

Il baissa les yeux vers le plus jeune des trois, il lui faisait un immense sourire et ses petits yeux bleus brillaient intensément. Cela allait être difficile de dire non.

\- Que désirez-vous que je fasse avec eux ?, soupira-t-il

\- Je veux que tu les prépares pour les futurs cours pratiques qu'ils auront à l'académie fais les courir pour les rendre plus endurant et plus rapide, faire leur lancer des kunais et des shurikens dans des cibles...Ne sois tout de même pas trop dur avec eux, ils sont encore jeunes, rappela le kazekage

-Comme vous voudrez,

-Tu peux leur faire effectuer certaines missions de rang D, mais pas au dessus, continua Rasa

\- C'est vrai papa on va pouvoir accomplir des missions, répéta Kankuro étonné en se tournant pour faire face à son géniteur

\- En effet, en dehors de vos heures aux classes préparatoires et lorsqu'il ne sera pas en mission lui-même, vous serez aux ordres de Sasori, qui vous formera au métier de ninja, confirma-t-il

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous sommes des genin à présent ?, demanda Temari

\- Non pas encore, mais si vos résultats scolaires du premier trimestre sont excellents, et que Sasori me dit que vous vous en sortez bien, alors vous pourrez le devenir sans passer par l'académie,

La fille et ses deux frères restèrent sans voix, ne pas aller à l'académie et être un shinobi, ce serait génial.

\- Allons-y nous avons perdu assez de temps ici, ordonna Sasori

-Bien Sasori-sensei !, obéirent les trois enfants

\- Soyez sages !, cria leur père avant qu'ils ne disparaissent

-Promis »

Le scorpion n'en revenait pas qu'il avait accepté, pourquoi mais pourquoi avait-il dit oui pour devenir le sensei des No Sabaku. Rasa avait le droit d'avoir de l'estime et de l'ambition pour ses enfants, comme la famille de Sasori en avait pour lui, mais il n'était pas forcé de le mêler à ça.

Il était dans une zone réservée aux entraînements avec ces trois enfants, qui n'étaient même pas encore genin. Tous les trois le regardaient de leurs yeux grands ouverts, prêts à le suivre sans poser de questions, et maintenant, que devait-il faire avec eux ?

« Par quoi commence-t-on Sasori-sensei ?, demanda Gaara

\- Montrez-moi comment vous vous débrouillez en lancé de shuriken, déclara-t-il

Kankuro fut le premier à se lever du rondin de bois qui servait de banc aux trois enfants, et se rapprocha du scorpion. Celui-ci lui donna un shuriken et lui indiqua une cible qui se situait à une distance moyenne d'eux. Le petit brun le lança sans réfléchir mais avec une précision qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il semblait bien avoir calculé son coup puisque l'objet atterrit en plein centre de la cible.

-Super j'y suis arrivé et du premier coup, je suis le meilleur !, s'écria Kankuro

Sasori resta interdit quelques secondes, les enfants qui présentaient cette caractéristique étaient en général les plus disposés à devenir des marionnettistes, et cela intrigua le jonin. Son élève n'avait que sept ans, cela était extrêmement jeune. Le petit-fils de Chiyo n'avait été considéré que comme un futur maître des marionnettes à onze ans.

\- C'est bon tu n'as pas besoin de t'en vanter non plus, tout le monde peut le faire, râla Temari

Son cadet se tourna vers elle, un air triomphal sur le visage, et bomba fièrement le torse, elle était juste jalouse et il le savait. Il la battait à cet exercice et sa sœur avait horreur de ne pas être meilleure que ses frères.

\- Si c'est si facile que ça tu n'as qu' à venir nous montrer tes talents, la provoqua-t-il

Elle se leva et son tour et prit la place de son frère, qui lui était retourné s'asseoir à sa place initiale. Gaara le félicita et espéra qu'il pourrait en faire autant. Kankuro, en bon grand frère, lui assura que oui, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il stresse.

Tout comme au petit brun, Sasori tendit un shuriken à la petite blonde qui le remercia. Elle se concentra à son tour, et lança l'objet qui vola encore plus vite que celui de son cadet. Il était trop haut en altitude, elle fronça les sourcils, et sans s'en apercevoir fit un mouvement vers le bas avec sa main. Cette action, non préméditée, eut pour effet de dévier la course du shuriken qui finit par atterrir en plein centre de la cible, détachant au passage celui qui y était déjà. Sasori ne montra rien mais cela le laissa sans voix, ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux n'était pas normal. La trajectoire du shuriken n'aurait jamais dû se terminer ainsi. Temari avait agit là dessus, mais comment, c'était ça la question.

\- Alors Kankuro tu disais quelque chose, c'est bizarre je ne t'entends plus, nargua-t-elle

Le plus vieux de ses frères bouda, c'était injuste il était pourtant si sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux.

\- Gaara, viens c'est à ton tour, l'appela le scorpion

Le concerné dégluti avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre son sensei. Il avait souvent entendu son père dire que Sasori n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait faire attendre, la patience n'étant pas sa plus grande qualité. Le plus jeune des No Sabaku n'avait pas du tout envie de s'attirer ses foudres.

Il prit de sa petite main tremblante l'arme que lui tendait le maître des marionnettes qui ne pu s'empêcher de se revoir au même âge. Lui aussi avait été timide à cette époque, mais cela commençait à remonter, presque quinze ans. Autant dire une éternité pour un shinobi. Gaara regarda sa fratrie qui lui firent des signes d'encouragements.

Le petit garçon se concentra de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas devant un homme comme Sasori, pas alors que son frère et sa sœur avaient assuré.

 **Fais-le petit, tu n'es pas aussi nul que tu le croies, lui murmura la voix de Shukaku, le démon qu'il abritait en lui.**

Le démon s'était attaché à son hôte, même si ce dernier manquait cruellement de confiance en lui ce qui ne plaisait pas toujours au tanuki géant. Il avait beaucoup de volonté, cela compensait. L'enfant s'exécuta et lança le shuriken avec plus de force que l'avaient fait ses aînés. L'arme, après une course assez courte, se planta dans la cible, dans le deuxième cercle le plus près du centre. Déçu de sa performance, il baissa les yeux vers le sol, trop honteux pour oser affronter le regard de son sensei.

Sasori s'accroupit à son niveau, et lui remonta fermement le menton.

\- Très bon travail Gaara, à ton âge c'est excellent, surtout quand on sait que tu as moins d'années de pratique que Temari ou Kankuro, le félicita-t-il

Les joues du petit garçon prirent la même couleur que ses cheveux, le jonin était fier de lui, et cela le rendait heureux.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, il se fait tard, et demain vous avez cours, annonça le scorpion

-Déjà, mais on vient à peine de commencer , bouda le brun

-Kankuro, je vous ai simplement testé, demain, si je n'ai pas de missions hors du village, je vais vous entraîner, et je ne serais pas aussi gentil qu'aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il »

Ils retournèrent tous les quatre devant la maison familiale, le marionnettiste frappa à la porte, et ce fut Karura qui lui ouvrit. Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes, et il informa leur mère qu'il avait prit sa décision et qu'il acceptait de devenir leur sensei. La femme de Rasa, le remercia, et il s'en alla, laissant la petite famille ensemble.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait le chef d'une jeune équipe, il ne l'aurait pas cru une seconde, mais ces trois-là avaient un énorme potentiel, et Sasori, en tant qu'artiste, ne pouvait pas passer à côté, et les donner à quelqu'un d'autre. La fratrie du sable, sous son commandement, deviendrait la meilleure équipe du pays du vent tout entier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les matins, Karura alla réveiller ses trois enfants, son mari était déjà parti travailler depuis une heure, et le soleil commençait à peine à être visible. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Temari, celle-ci comme tous les jours dormait en travers, la tête en direction de sa fenêtre et les bras écartés tel un oiseau.

Au départ, sa mère s'était renseignée auprès d'un pédiatre pour savoir si cette position n'était pas dangereuse, mais le médecin l'avait rassurée, si Temari était confortable ainsi et si elle ne passait pas sous les couvertures alors cela ne risquait rien.

Elle se rapprocha du lit de sa fille, et lui caressa les cheveux de haut en bas, comme prévu après quelques minutes cela la tira du pays des songes. Son aînée avait le plus léger sommeil des trois, et donc celle qu'il était le plus facile de réveiller. Celle-ci s'assit sur son lit, après s'être tournée pour faire face à sa mère, et se frotta les yeux.

« Bonjour maman, murmura-t-elle

-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ?,

-Oui très, répondit la petite

-Bien, tu descends prendre ton petit-déjeuner pendant que je vais réveiller tes frères. »

Temari sauta du lit, et quitta sa chambre afin d'obéir à la demande de Karura. A présent, la tâche de la femme de Rasa allait se compliquer. Elle pénétra dans la chambre suivante pour réveiller son premier fils Kankuro.

Lui c'était une autre histoire, il avait le sommeil le plus profond de la fratrie, et aussi le plus perturbé. Sa mère ne le trouvait jamais allongé comme il fallait, parfois il avait les pieds sur l'oreiller, d'autres fois il était en boule comme un chat, elle l'avait aussi trouvé assis par terre, les mains et la tête sur le matelas. Ça c'était lorsqu'il était calme, un matin, alors qu'elle était venue le réveiller, elle ne l'avait pas vu dans son lit et avait paniqué, où était-il, Rasa, qui pouvait sentir le stress provenant de son épouse avait quitté la salle de bain et l'avait rejoint dans la chambre de leur fils. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation, et après inspection de la pièce il l'avait surpris en train de dormir paisiblement derrière son château de construction.

Ce matin, il dormait dans le bon sens du lit, les pieds et les poings en l'air, et elle trouva la posture relativement normale et amusante. Elle s'approcha de lui, et le secoua gentiment, avec lui elle devait toujours être énergique ou il ne se lèverait jamais. Au bout de longues minutes, il ouvrit un œil, puis le referma, et répéta le même procédé avec le second. Il grogna lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de sa mère et qu'il comprit pour quelle raison elle était là.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Kankuro, dit-elle amusée

-Bon...jour...ma...man, articula-t-il entre deux bâillements

\- Allez debout, il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner,

Elle attendit qu'il se lève et le suivit alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, par sécurité, elle referma la porte, il aurait pu être tenté de faire demi-tour. Elle le regarda descendre péniblement les escaliers et elle ne pénétra dans la chambre de Gaara que lorsqu'elle entendit Temari dire bonjour à Kankuro.

Pour le dernier de la fratrie la situation était différente, il avait parfois des problèmes à s'endormir à cause du démon qui vivait en lui, et qui était très agité, particulièrement les nuits de pleine lune, fort heureusement assez rare au pays du vent. Les premières nuits du petit garçon avaient été un cauchemar, il pleurait à cause de Shukaku et avait empêché toute la famille de se reposer. Rasa avait décidé que tant qu'une solution ne serait pas trouvé, leurs deux plus vieux enfants iraient dormir chez leur oncle. La résolution de leur problème avait été réglé par Kazue Akasuna No, la mère de Sasori. Celle-ci après de nombreuses recherches et de nuits à étudier Gaara, avait déclaré qu'il fallait quelque chose pour apaiser l'esprit tourmenté du tanuki. La question avait été donc de trouver ce qui pourrait convenir, et après quelques tentatives ratées, les deux mères avait découvert que Shukaku était sensible à la musique, et particulièrement la musique classique. Karura avait donc placé une boîte à musique à côté du lit de son plus jeune enfant, et le calme était revenu chez les Sabaku No.

Aujourd'hui le démon était plus amical avec cette famille, et en particulier envers son hôte, mais il désirait toujours de la musique les nuits de pleine lune et personne ne le lui refusait.

Karura découvrit Gaara allongé sur le côté, tenant fermement entre ses bras son ours en peluche. Elle s'avança silencieusement, et caressa tendrement la joue du jeune garçon.

« Gaara mon ange, il faut te lever c'est l'heure, murmura-t-elle

Le pouvoir du tanuki était plus faible le matin, mais elle ne préférait pas le contrarier, il ne valait mieux pas le mettre de mauvais poil. Son fils ouvrit ses paupières, et sourit en reconnaissant le visage bien veillant de celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il en se frottant les yeux

-Bonjour, est-ce que Shukaku et toi avez bien dormi ? »

Le démon aimait quand on s'intéressait à lui, il avait une certaine fierté, et même si la vie des humains était le dernier de ses soucis il appréciait qu'on s'adresse à lui de temps en temps. Gaara hocha positivement la tête, et se leva, il attrapa la main de sa mère, et tous deux descendirent rejoindre Temari et Kankuro.

Après le repas qui fut plus ou moins long, l'enfant du milieu ne commençant à émerger qu' après avoir avalé son bol de céréales et son verre de jus d'orange, la fratrie remonta pour enfiler leur uniforme et récupérer leur cartable. Ensuite, la petite famille prit la route en direction de l'école. Une fois devant la grille, chacun retrouva ses amis, après avoir dit au revoir à Karura. Cette dernière parla quelques minutes avec leur professeur, puis s'en alla.

La journée se déroula, et vint enfin la sonnerie libératrice, la maîtresse des trois Sabaku No fut comme tous les jours la première devant la portail, vérifiant que chacun de ses élèves repartaient bien avec un de ses parents ou un gardien de confiance. Il était déjà arrivé par le passé que des ninjas d'autres pays se déguisent afin enlever un enfant prometteur pour qu'ils intègrent leur village. Leur institutrice Miyu Mitsuko était née dans un clan dont la particularité était de voir la véritable apparence des gens, aucun jutsu ni aucune potion ne pouvaient tromper leurs yeux.

Sasori se tenait justement devant ce portail, lorsqu'il la vit, et il se décida à se rapprocher d'elle.

« Je viens récupérer les trois Sabaku No, expliqua-t-il

Pour quelle autre raison le jonin célibataire et sans enfant se trouverait devant une école.

\- Je sais Sasori-san, Karura-sama m'a prévenu ce matin, ils ne vont pas tarder,

Il la salua, plus par politesse que par réel envie, le scorpion n'était pas le ninja le plus courtois du pays du vent.

\- Sasori-san, entendit-il bientôt

Temari et Gaara se précipitaient sur lui, et le plus jeune s'accrocha à son pantalon, alors que sa sœur, après l'avoir salué respectueusement, se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Où est Kankuro ?, demanda-t-il

\- Il arrive, cet idiot a perdu sa règle, indiqua la petite blonde

-Il ne va pas tarder, ne vous en faîtes pas sensei, assura le plus jeune

Sasori plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui bleuté du dernier de la famille, et une fois de plus il trouva dur de résister. Il fit donc quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire, il attendit sans se plaindre. Enfin, l'enfant du milieu apparut à son tour marchant d'un pas nonchalant.

\- Ne t'excuses surtout pas Kankuro, le réprimanda Temari, les bras croisés devant la poitrine

Ce dernier haussa les épaules ce qui amusa le fils Akasuna No, les marionnettistes n'étaient pas réputés pour s'excuser, et il prenait le chemin pour en devenir un. Sasori jugea judicieux d'intervenir, et ordonna à son équipe de se mettre en route.

\- Vous avez eu une mission aujourd'hui Sasori-sensei ?, demanda Gaara

\- Pas exactement, j'ai dû évaluer le niveau des marionnettistes,

\- Niveau frisson il doit y avoir mieux, commenta Kankuro

\- Peut-être mais c'est indispensable, notre pays ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des ninjas sous-entraînés ou faibles, et ce dans toutes les unités, Baki-san s'occupe de celle du vent, intervint Temari

La fille Sababu No était une mini Karura, elle était intelligente et son esprit était vif, elle aurait sûrement d'excellentes années en tant que kunoichi. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il confirma ce qu'elle venait de dire par un un hochement de tête, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Ta sœur a raison Kankuro, certains des ninjas que j'ai observé aujourd'hui manquaient de pratique et auraient été tués s'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un adversaire, ajouta-t-il

Les joues de Temari prirent une jolie teinte rosée, touchée du compliment de son professeur.

Le jonin se posta devant eux pour leur indiquer le chemin à suivre, son équipe était tout excitée à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, et pensait avoir trouvé un bon exercice, qu'ils étaient aptes à exécuter. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une zone désaffectée, où personne ne venait jamais. C'était un terrain plat, en hauteur, sans un seul arbre, et sans ombre.

-Aujourd'hui je vais évaluer votre endurance, expliqua-t-il

\- Vous voulez qu'on court, comprit Gaara

\- C'est ça, toi et Temari vous allez faire 10 tours et toi Kankuro tu vas en faire 12,

-Quoi, mais pourquoi j'ai deux tours de plus !, s'exclama le concerné

-13...

-Mais...

-14...

\- Kankuro, tu ne vois pas que plus tu lui réponds, plus il ajoute des tours, alors tais-toi et cours, soupira son aînée

 **Ta sœur a raison, ton frère devrait apprendre à se taire, quel idiot, il n'a pas fait le lien entre son retard et son nombre plus élevé de tours que le vôtre, commenta Shukaku.**

La fratrie se mit donc à courir autour de ce terrain, qui était plus grand que celui qu'ils utilisaient à l'école. Sasori savait qu'à cette heure-ci la chaleur était moins intense et que cela serait moins éprouvant pour ses petits protégés. Il les observait minutieusement, examinant la gestion de leur chakra. Des trois, c'était Gaara qui s'en sortait le mieux, il faut dire que le démon qui était en lui, lui fournissait une quantité quasiment infini de chakra, Kankuro ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, s'il devenait un maître des marionnettes il aurait surtout besoin de savoir réguler le chakra dans ses mains, une bonne condition physique et endurance étaient toujours des atouts en plus. Temari était bien parti, mais au bout du cinquième tour, il la sentit faiblir, sa réserve d'énergie diminuait, et il craignit qu'elle s'effondre à chaque instant. Le dernier tour pour son plus jeune frère et elle vint enfin, et le scorpion remarqua qu'elle lutait pour ne pas se laisser tomber sur le sol. Il se téléporta derrière elle et s'accroupit, la forçant à s'asseoir sur sa cuisse. Gaara les rejoignit inquiet de voir sa sœur respirer aussi vite, et les joues aussi rouges.

\- Temari est-ce que ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, quittant le cou réconfortant de Sasori, et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son petit frère. Leur sensei leur tendit une bouteille d'eau chacun, tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil à l'autre garçon de la famille qui en faisait de même, tout en continuant de courir.

\- Pourquoi tu es fatiguée comme ça ?, voulut savoir le jonin

\- Elle n'a pas l'habitude de faire autant de tour, à l'école les filles n'en font que cinq, raconta Gaara

C'était donc ça, elle avait dû fournir un effort supplémentaire, que son corps avait géré comme il avait pu.

\- Temari, je ne te ferai pas de traitement de faveur, dans le monde des ninjas une kunoichi est traitée comme un shinobi de sexe masculin,

Il était clair et honnête, il ne la ménagerait pas, princesse de Suna, fille de kazekage ou pas. Il ne lui mentirait pas, si elle désirait abandonner c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle planta ses iris jade dans les siens et lui dit d'une voix ferme et déterminée

\- Je n'en veux pas Sasori-sensei, je veux recevoir les mêmes entraînements que mes frères, j'en ai marre que les filles soient perçues comme des petites choses fragiles, je ne vais pas éclater en milles morceaux et me briser si je fais les mêmes exercices qu'un homme.

Le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux était plus intense, plus violent que celui qui habitait des ninjas masculins plus âgés.

\- Sûre ?

\- Certaine !

\- Tu feras ce que je te dirais sans te plaindre, même si au départ tu devras travailler plus dur que tes frères,

Elle sauta de sa cuisse, et se plaça devant lui, et c'est sans trembler qu'elle jura qu'elle serait la meilleure kunoichi de sa génération.

\- Très bien, si c'est que tu désires alors tu seras mis sur le même pied d'égalité que tes deux frères, promit-il

-Merci, le remercia-t-elles, les yeux brillant de gratitude

Temari, Kankuro et Gaara étaient les enfants du quatrième kazekage, ce qui faisaient d'eux la princesse et les princes du pays du vent, les enfants de kazekage étant au dessus de ceux du daimyo. Le scorpion se doutait donc que ces trois-là avaient toujours été protégés par les habitants de Suna, et visiblement cela agaçait l'aînée. Elle n'avait pas tort, la vie ne les épargnerait pas parce qu'ils étaient nobles.

\- Je ne serais plus jamais en retard sensei, jura Kankuro en les rejoignant enfin

Tout comme aux deux autres, il lui offrit une bouteille d'eau que le garçon attrapa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Vous n'êtes pas gentil, dit-il une fois qu'il eut terminé de boire

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais pour vous apprendre à être des shinobis, rétorqua Sasori amusé par l'attitude du brun.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gaara qui était dans les bras de sa sœur, qui lui répétait tout en lui caressant les cheveux, qu'elle allait bien, que ce n'était qu'un petit coup de fatigue.

-Gaara, je suis fier de toi, tu as su gérer ton effort aujourd'hui, le félicita-t-il

 **J'y suis un peu pour quelque chose, mais je dois admettre que tu n'es pas nul petit, confirma Shukaku.**

\- Allez, rentrons, il est temps que je vous rende à votre mère, conclut-il »

Tout le long du trajet du retour il veilla sur la seule fille du trio, et fut soulagé en sentant son niveau d'énergie remonter petit à petit. Il ramena la fratrie jusqu' à chez eux, les informa qu'il partait en mission pour plusieurs jours le lendemain, et recommanda à Temari de s'entraîner pendant son absence, ce qu'elle lui promit. Il ne s'éloigna que lorsqu'ils eurent disparut derrière la porte de leur demeure. Il soupira, il commençait à s'attacher à eux, ce n'était pas bon signe, cette mission loin de ces trois petits tombait à pic, et lui permettrait sûrement de se ressaisir... Ce n'était qu'une faiblesse passagère...Juste un égarement, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre à son retour...

* * *

Ce chapitre va avoir un petit frère, qui d'ailleurs a déjà été débuté! Bonne lecture à vous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Sasori revenait de sa mission, il avait tué des assassins en compagnie de Pakura et Yashamaru, et cela lui avait fait du bien. Il avait parfaitement accompli son devoir, et il avait presque oublié ce qui l'attendait en rentrant. Seulement, sa kunoichi de partenaire qui avait visiblement apprit la nouvelle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Alors comme ça Sasori tu es le sensei des enfants de notre très cher kazekage, lança-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Le scorpion vit qu'elle ralentissait pour se mettre à son niveau. Il allait devoir répondre car s'il avait bien appris quelque chose depuis qu'il avait été placé dans l'équipe de Pakura depuis la promotion de Rasa et la retraire anticipée de Karura, c'était qu'elle n'abandonnait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. C'était une qualité lors des missions, mais quand cela le concernait lui, cela devenait vite agaçant.

\- En effet.

-...J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne serais pas très bavard sur le sujet, enfin Sasori je veux des détails, ce n'est pas rien tout de même, être un sensei ce n'est déjà pas banal pour un jonin aussi impatient que toi, mais être celui des Sabaku No c'est plus qu'improbable, enchaîna-t-elle

\- Rasa a aussi confié une jeune élève à Pakura, intervint Yashamaru pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet de retour

-Maki, elle s'appelle Maki et elle est très prometteuse, si elle continue comme ça elle pourrait devenir genin rapidement, commenta-t-elle

-Tu veux dire si tu réalises parfaitement ton rôle de professeur, la taquina Yashamaru

Elle se tourna vers le scorpion en gonflant les joues, boudeuse. Parfois elle se comportait comme un bébé amusant ou agaçant ses partenaires, cela dépendait de qui il s'agissait.

\- Sasori je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça, raconte-moi comment c'est de s'occuper de la formation de la petite princesse et des petits princes de Suna, reprit-elle

\- C'est fatiguant, tout le travail que tu dois faire avec ton étudiante, est multiplié par trois pour moi et il faut que je m'adapte puisque Gaara est plus jeune que les deux autres,

-Ma nièce et mes neveux t'aiment beaucoup, j'en serais presque jaloux, plaisanta Yashamaru, c'est la première fois qu'ils s'attachent à un adulte autre que quelqu'un de leur famille,

Sasori n'ajouta rien à ce compliment, il n'avait pas envie de détruire sa réputation d'homme dur et détaché, dans un pays comme Suna il fallait être aussi impénétrable qu'un mur sinon la mort ne vous attendait jamais très loin. Cependant ce que lui avait dit son coéquipier avait flatté son ego, il était leur nouveau chouchou, leur héros cela était plus que plaisant, mais il préférait se faire piquer par un scorpion plutôt que de l'avouer. Après cela, Pakura demanda à l'autre shinobi pourquoi il n'avait pas d'élèves, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il était déjà un ANBU médical, et que ses heures à l'hôpital en compagnie de Chiyo lui suffisait amplement. Yashamaru voulait pouvoir dormir et s'il avait dû s'occuper de jeunes ninjas il n'aurait pas pu tenir le rythme. Sasori esquissa un sourire discret, sa grand-mère pouvait être un vrai tyran quand elle le voulait, et il imaginait aisément le traitement qu'elle infligeait à son partenaire.

-Suna à l'horizon !, s'écria Pakura en accélérant le rythme de sa course

-Pakura doucement, le village ne va pas disparaître,cria Yashamaru, mon dieu cette femme va me tuer, soupira-t-il

\- C'est de ta faute, si tu ne l'avais pas traité comme une princesse au départ elle ne te ferait pas courir, lui fit remarquer le scorpion

-Je ne l'ai jamais traité comme une princesse, rétorqua-t-il

-Tu es un piètre menteur mon cher Yashamaru, j'entends ton cœur battre très vite de là où je suis,

Depuis l'enfance le frère de Karura était amoureux de la kunoichi aux cheveux bicolores et lui avait toujours tout passé, malheureusement pour lui celle-ci était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe lorsqu'il était question de sentiments amoureux, et Sasori, s'il n'avait pas été du genre à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres aurait tout raconté à la concernée.

\- Vous voilà enfin vous êtes lents, se moqua-t-elle alors qu'elle était en compagnie de Karura, et tenait Temari contre sa poitrine.

-Oncle Yashamaru, s'exclama Gaara en fonçant tout droit sur son oncle qui l'attrapa dans un réflexe alors qu'il lui sautait dans les bras

-Sasori-sensei !, s'écria Kankuro en venant vers lui d'une démarche plus rapide que d'ordinaire.

Il l'ébouriffa d'un geste naturel, et lui fit un petit sourire, ceux qu'il réservait à Gaara lorsque celui-ci se collait à lui. Si même le grand frère du porteur du démon commençait à l'attendrir il était perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?, se renseigna le petit garçon brun

-Kankuro, interpella sa mère, Sasori a des choses à faire, il a un rapport à transmettre à ton père, et après il voudra sûrement se reposer,

L'enfant fit la moue, il était si impatient de reprendre les entraînements avec le scorpion. Maintenant que lui et sa fratrie avait un professeur ils ne désiraient qu'une chose, c'était d'en apprendre le plus possible, et enfin accomplir leurs premières missions.

Le petit-fils de Chiyo se joignit aux deux femmes, et remarqua que Temari avait un pansement au coin de la lèvre du côté gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?, l'interrogea-t-il

-Rien je suis tombée lorsque je courais, ce n'est rien de grave, conta-t-elle

Il ne répondit rien mais il savait très nettement que c'était un mensonge. Elle avait répondu trop vite, comme si elle avait anticipé sa question, et c'était répétée plusieurs fois la réponse pour qu'elle soit convaincante et que pour elle-même y croit. Sabaku No Temari avait la réputation d'être une franchise à toute épreuve, elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et ne revenait jamais sur sa parole, il était donc déconcertant de la voir opter pour le mensonge, surtout si c'était pour mentir aussi mal.

-Elle s'est entraînée très dure vous savez, j'avais du mal à la faire arrêter, confia Karura fière de sa fille

Soit elle n'avait détecté le mensonge de son aînée, soit elle avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle lui avoue la vérité de sa propre volonté.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais Rasa-san ne va pas patienter toute la journée, alors en route !,déclara Pakura d'un ton qui n'accepterait pas de refus. »

Elle déposa Temari au sol, et Yashamaru rendit son neveu à sa sœur, Kankuro s'était placé aux côtés de sa mère, boudant toujours. Le trio de jonin salua la petite famille avant de reprendre leur route en direction du bureau de leur supérieur. Faire leur rapport ne leur prit pas énormément de temps, en grande partie parce que c'était le beau-frère du kazekage qui s'en était occupé, Pakura avait tendance à s'égarer dans des détails, et Sasori détestait le faire. Rasa parut satisfait, et autorisa la kunoichi et le médecin à se retirer, le scorpion comprit qu'il désirait lui parler en privé.

« Tu as eu l'occasion d'entraîner et d'évaluer mes enfants pendant plusieurs jours, et je voulais connaître ton opinion,

-J'ai été agréablement surpris je dois l'avouer, malgré leur jeunesse, qui je le maintiens est un facteur en prendre en compte, ils ont démontré du potentiel et une véritable envie de s'impliquer pleinement dans cette expérience. Pour le moment ils ont le niveau que j'attends d'eux, mais je ne les ai fait que courir, et lancer des kunais, rappela-t-il

-Je suis au courant, grâce à toi Temari a amélioré son endurance, sa maîtresse est venu me dire qu'elle était obligée de la mettre avec les garçons puisqu'elle était trop forte pour les autres filles,

Sasori entendit la fierté dans la voix du chef du pays, même si ce dernier était impassible, Rasa était le père de Temari, et en tant que géniteur il ne pouvait jamais être complètement neutre lorsqu'il était question de ses enfants. Le marionnettiste se demanda s'il aurait ressenti la même chose si cela avait été lui à sa place, aurait-il été un bon père, c'était surtout ça la question.

-Très bien, alors continue ainsi, si jamais tu as des problèmes avec Shukaku viens me voir immédiatement, termina-t-il

-Je pensais leur faire explorer un peu le village dans quelques jours, et j'aimerais que les commerçants m'aident, prévint-il

-Aucun soucis, dis-moi simplement si tu as besoin d'aide pour des autorisations ou pour toute autre chose, approuva le brun

-Merci, au revoir kazekage-sama, conclut-il avant de s'éclipser »

Le lendemain soir, il récupéra la fratrie à l'école, et remarqua que la fille de la famille avait une coupure fraîche de l'autre côté de la lèvre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il décida d'opter pour la stratégie de la patience, elle devait sentir qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, et se confier sans crainte. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'école, elle se détendait, et semblait aller mieux, même ses frères lui paraissait moins nerveux.

« Cela fait quelques jours que je ne vous ai pas vu courir, alors vous allez réaliser le même excercie que la dernière, sauf que cette fois tu n'auras que dix tours Kankuro, puisque tu as su tenir ta langue, annonça-t-il

-Bien compris sensei, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix

Ils s'exécutèrent ne connaissant trop bien que l'impatience de leur professeur et de ses conséquences. Gaara gérait toujours aussi bien son chakra, Shukaku se pliait docilement à l'exercice pour le plus grand soulagement du jonin, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos le démon à une queue, assez susceptible. Kankuro s'en sortait bien, heureux de ne pas avoir à effectuer des tours en plus. Temari quant à elle, respirait normalement, et n'usait pas plus d'énergie que nécessaire, elle s'était donc bel et bien entraînée comme elle l'avait promis.

-Alors Sasori-sensei, avons-nous réussi ?, demanda Gaara à la fin de la course, après avoir bu

-C'était plutôt bien, vous n'avez pas régresse en mon absence, ce qui est déjà ça, tu canalises très bien ton chakra, dit-il en s'adressant à lui, toi Kankuro tu as une bonne endurance, et toi Temari tu as énormément progressé, tu as été au-dessus de mes espérances...Mais ne vous relâchez pas !, leur interdit-il

-Promis, dirent-ils avant de s'en aller

Sasori les regarda partir, amusé de les voir si enthousiastes. En général les enfants de leur âge ne voulaient que s'amuser et dormir, pas être supervisés par un jonin. Il sentit soudain des chakras se rapprocher de ceux de ses protégés. Il se passait quelque chose, sans réfléchir il se précipita dans leur direction. Il ralentit en entendant une conversation.

-Regarde c'est encore les Sabaku No. Tout le monde sait que si vous avez un professeur particulier c'est parce que votre père est le kazekage, cracha un garçon un peu plus grand que Kankuro

-C'est faux, c'est parce que nous le méritons, répliqua l'enfant du milieu

-Tais-toi, si vous n'étiez pas la princesse et les princes de Suna personne ne s'occuperaient de vous, siffla une fille plus petite que Temari

-Tu parles d'une princesse, tu as vu comme elle est moche, aucun garçon ne voudra jamais l'épouser, et surtout pas avec ses coupures, ricana un autre garçon de taille moyenne.

-Rentrons à la maison, commanda Temari, décidant de les ignorer

-Tu te prends pour qui, tu n'as pas retenu les leçons qu'on t'a donné, tu en veux encore, s'énerva la fille

-Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que j'entends, intervint Sasori en sortant de sa cachette

-C'est Akasuna no Sasori, reconnu un des garçons

-Vous faîtes moins les malins devant un jonin, vous êtes bien silencieux tout d'un coup, poursuivit-il

-Allons-y, conseilla l'autre garçon

-Non, non restez, justement j'avais besoin de nouvelles marionnettes de petites tailles, vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire,

-On...on doit rentrer, déglutit la fille

-C'est ça dégagez, et si jamais vous vous en prenez encore une fois à mes élèves vous le regretterez !, les menaça-t-il

Ils se mirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait, ne regardant pas une seule fois en arrière, effrayés par le scorpion.

-Vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant »

* * *

Oui je suis sadique, et oui je l'assume. Désolée, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver en août, ce sera pour me faire pardonner.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 de cette histoire, qui était normalement prévu pour Août, ça va niveau retard j'ai déjà fait pire (il me semble ^^). En plus depuis une heure que j'essaye de le poster cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il est un peu court, mais je vais tenter de me rattraper sur le suivant. Bonne nuit.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

« Mieux maintenant que vous êtes là, merci sensei, avoua Temari en se jetant dans ses bras

Le geste le surprit, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la plus âgée de ses élèves de se comporter ainsi mais pour une fois il décida de ne rien dire. Elle avait simplement besoin de réconfort, et d'être rassurée parce qu'elle avait beau être forte, courageuse, et franche, elle n'en restait pas moins une petite fille. Les deux autres membres du trio se rapprochèrent d'eux et lancèrent à leur enseignant un regard de chien battu.

-D'accord, venez pour un câlin collectif, mais c'est exceptionnel, soupira-t-il.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'ils étaient déjà tous les deux dans ses bras, de part et d'autre de leur sœur. Le scorpion vérifia que personne ne les voyait, sa réputation serait entachée si l'on apprenait que le terrible et impitoyable Akasuna No Sasori consolait les enfants.

-Tu vas mieux ?, demanda-t-il à Temari lorsqu'il mit un terme au câlin.

Elle s'éloigna en dernier, bien après ses cadets et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Il est l'heure de rentrer, sinon vos parents vont s'inquiéter et moi je vais me faire réprimander, déclara-t-il. »

Il se leva et précéda son petit groupe, ils se mirent ensuite en route jusqu'à la résidence Sabaku No. En se jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui il constata que la fratrie semblait plus détendue, et en particulier la jeune fille. C'était comme si un énorme poids lui avait été enlevé des épaules. La jalousie et l'envie étaient monnaie courante dans le monde des ninjas, et débutaient très tôt, bien avant l'académie. Le fait que Gaara, Kankuro et Temari en soient victimes n'étaient pas étonnant, ils étaient nés dans l'un des clan les plus prestigieux de tout le pays du vent, ils étaient doués à l'école et étaient sous la protection des ninjas de l'ANBU, qui n'auraient pas désiré être à leur place. Sasori s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire lorsqu'il était enfant, lui aussi venait d'un clan reconnu et lui aussi était né avec certaines facilités. Cela était du passé et cela l'avait même endurci, il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour ces trois-là.

« Sensei nous sommes arrivés, lui signala Gaara.

-Très bien, alors je vous dis à demain, répondit-il.

La fratrie interpréta cela comme un ordre, ils devaient franchir leur porte qui se situait à quelques pas, et ce sans tarder.

-Bonne nuit Sasori-sensei, le saluèrent-ils.

Il se contenta d'un signe de la tête comme réponse.

-Temari, l'interpella-t-il, ce garçon est aveugle, tu es une très jolie princesse.

-Grande sœur, tu es malade, tu deviens toute rouge, entendit-il le dernier de la fratrie demander d'une voix inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien Gaara, elle rougit c'est tout, Temari est amour... commença son frère avant de se faire interrompre par la main de sa sœur sur sa bouche. »

Elle attrapa ensuite la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit, et poussa ses cadets à l'intérieur avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle la referma derrière elle, non sans avoir auparavant gratifié son professeur d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Le scorpion ne su trop pourquoi il lui avait dit cela, ce n'était pas un mensonge, bien au contraire, Temari était bel et bien une très belle petite fille et l'instinct artistique du jonin lui disait qu'elle deviendrait un jour une ravissante femme, comme sa mère. Il avait juste eu le sentiment que de l'entendre lui ferait du bien, et lui redonnerait confiance en elle. La confiance était importante, surtout dans un pays comme le leur, Temari ne pouvait se permettre d'être fragile, les autres la dévoreraient toute crue s'ils détectaient le moindre doute sur son apparence ou ses capacités. Rasa lui avait confié ses enfants, il était donc de son devoir de veiller sur eux et sur leur bien-être. Ce fut la raison qu'il se répéta en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à son tour chez lui.

Le lendemain après-midi, il vint comme promis récupérer sa jeune équipe afin de les entraîner. Il désirait profiter de chaque moment de libre pour qu'ils s'améliorent, avec ses missions le temps qu'il avait à leur consacrer n'était pas aussi conséquent qu'il le souhaitait, il n'avait donc d'autre option que de faire avec celui qu'il avait. Le manque de temps fut compensé par l'application et le dévouement des trois jeunes futurs ninjas. Ils écoutèrent tout ce qu'il leur disait, hochèrent la tête une fois qu'ils comprirent ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Ils recommencèrent, mettant en pratique les conseils de leur mentor.

Trois marionnettes vivantes, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, des pantins dociles qu'il modelait à sa façon, des boules d'argiles qu'il changerait en redoutables guerriers. A la fin de la séance il était satisfait, ils avaient encore des progrès à faire, mais pour le moment ils remplissaient ses objectifs. Celui qui l'étonna le plus fut bien évidemment Gaara, malgré son jeune âge et ses années de moins à s'entraîner il n'avait que peu de retard sur son frère et sa sœur. L'adulte ne mit pas tout cela sur le compte de Shukaku, certes le démon devait aider le petit garçon, mais celui devait posséder une grande force intérieure pour s'être lié d'amitié avec le tanuki géant et pour maîtriser aussi bien son chakra.

Tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance, comme tous les shinobis encore en vie qu'ils soient en activité ou à la retraite il avait entendu les rumeurs qui venaient du pays du feu. C'était il y avait six ans de cela, des marchands qui étaient venus de Konoha avaient raconté que le démon à neuf queues Kyubi avait ravagé le village, et que le quatrième hokage et son épouse avaient sacrifié leur vie pour les protéger, ainsi que leur enfant dans lequel le monstre avait été scellé. Cette nouvelle avait secoué la famille Sabaku No, et heureusement que Karura avait déjà accouché ou elle aurait pu être perturbé par cette nouvelle et perdre le bébé.

Sasori mit fin aux exercices et raccompagna ses élèves qui semblaient fatigués jusqu'à chez eux. Il ne les avait pas ménagé, il ne le fallait pas, s'il le faisait alors il ne leur rendrait pas service, il les rendrait faibles et gâtés, il en ferait une parfaite petite princesse et des petits princes, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Le lendemain il était encore de repos mais avait des personnes à voir, il leur avait donc demandé de s'exercer sans lui. Il aurait pu les confier à Pakura qui elle aussi était de repos et qui allait s'occuper de son élève Maki, mais Sasori refusait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui, en dehors de leur famille bien entendu, ne s'occupe d'eux. Il ne les partageait pas, ils étaient à lui et c'était à lui de les former, personne n'était autorisé à intervenir. Il était un artiste et eux ses créations, et l'art était un processus solitaire.

Tout se déroula comme il l'avait souhaité, son nom était célèbre, même chez les civils, dû en grande partie aux excentricités et farces en tout genre de sa grand-mère, les gens avaient tout de même appris que Sasori était sérieux et ne perdait pas son temps en stupidité. Sa réputation lui rendait bien service, et personne ne refuse en apprenant que cela était pour la princesse et les princes de Suna.

Le lendemain il récupéra ses trois élèves, en début d'après-midi, il avait été en réunion toute la matinée pour discuter du niveau des shinobis marionnettistes. Les trois Sabaku manqueraient les leçons de l'après-midi, mais au vu de leur niveau cela n'avait aucune importance. L'école à cet âge servait surtout à apprendre à lire, écrire, compter, la géographie, et les arts de base du shinobis course, lancer de kunais et shurikens. Rien de très compliqué, surtout pour ces trois-là. L'académie ne serait là que pour approfondir leur formation, si Sasori et leur maîtresse jugeaient qu'ils avaient en besoin, sinon ils deviendraient directement des genins.

Ils étaient devant lui, impatients de commencer ce qu'avait prévu celui qui était devenu leur sensei depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Très bien, alors aujourd'hui je vous ai programmé un jeu de piste, ainsi je pourrais évaluer votre logique, vos connaissances géographiques, et votre réflexion dans un temps limité, expliqua-t-il

Ils étaient excités, c'était la première fois qu'on leur donnait ce genre d'exercice, et ils avaient envie de réussir ce nouveau défi qui se présentait à eux.

-En temps limité, répéta Gaara légèrement nerveux.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les activités avec du temps imparti, surtout qu'il était plus jeune que son frère et sa sœur, et il ne voulait pas les pénaliser à cause de son inexpérience. Le jonin se baissa à son niveau et planta ses iris dans ceux bleutés de son plus jeune élève. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, et pourtant cet échange silencieux lui donna la force qu'il cherchait. Il lui fit un immense sourire en signe de gratitude, alors que l'Akasuna lui ébouriffa brièvement les cheveux. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Temari, il jouait son rôle de mentor et aidait le dernier de la famille à prendre confiance en lui. Un shinobi devait se construire une armure solide, et cela était d'autant plus vrai pour Gaara à cause de Shukaku. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le démon prenne le pouvoir et ne devienne incontrôlable.

-On commence, on commence, s'exclama Kankuro en sautillant sur place.

-Très bien, voici le premier indice, si vous arrivez à résoudre l'énigme et à me rejoindre en moins de deux heures vous aurez une surprise, les informa-t-il en leur tendant une enveloppe. »

Il patienta quelques secondes, au cas où ils aient des questions, et une fois qu'il fut certain qu'ils avaient comprit, il disparut. Le petit brun ouvrit l'enveloppe et en extirpa la feuille qu'elle contenait.

« Trésor du désert » était écrit sur le petit morceau de papier. Les trois enfants se jetèrent des petits regards perplexes, ils n'étaient pas très avancés et leur sensei n'était plus là.

« Le trésor du désert, et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda Kankuro

-Réfléchissons, un trésor c'est quoi ?, demanda Temari

-C'est une chose qui a beaucoup de valeur, répondit Gaara

-Exact, confirma sa sœur, le trésor du désert c'est donc ce qui représente de la valeur pour celui-ci.

-Attendez tous les deux, un trésor ça peut également être ce qui fait la richesse de quelque chose, ce qui le différencie de ce qui l'entoure, les contredit leur frère.

Temari se tourna vers lui et le fixa comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide au monde, quant à Gaara il était confus.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Kanky, ce qui différencie Suna c'est le fait que ce soit un désert, et ce qui compose un désert c'est le sable, mais tout ce qui est autour de nous est du sable. Autant dire que ce que nous cherchons pourrait être n'importe où !, s'exclama-t-elle.

-De l'eau, s'écria le dernier né de la fratrie en tapant son poing gauche dans la paume de sa main droite.

Ses deux aînés ouvrirent en grand la bouche, mais oui c'était bien sûr. L'eau était une denrée précieuse pour un pays comme le leur, et ce manque d'eau était un trait spécifique à Sunagakure, c'était donc ça la réponse à l'énigme.

-Sasori-sensei veut qu'on aille lui acheter une bouteille d'eau ?, se demanda Gaara.

-Je ne crois pas Gaara, ce serait trop simple, et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous envoyer faire ses courses à sa place, le contredit son frère en secouant négativement la tête.

-Où peut-on obtenir de l'eau ailleurs que dans les maisons et dans les magasins..., s'interrogea leur aînée.

-Cela doit aussi être un lieu particulier de notre pays, ajouta Kankuro.

-Les shinobis bleus, comprit la blonde, rappelez-vous les shinobis bleus étaient des ninjas responsables de la bonne gestion et répartition de l'eau lorsque celle-ci était très très rare.

-Tu as raison, à cette époque il était plus compliqué d'en trouver, et Suna ne comptait pas beaucoup de shinobis utilisant le suiton, du coup il avait fallu trouver un moyen pour que tout le monde puisse boire, se souvint le plus vieux des garçons.

-Dans mes souvenirs il reste un poste de shinobi bleu encore en activité dans la rue des cactus, commenta le porteur du démon.

-Très bien, alors allons-y, je suis sûr et certain que nous aurons la suite de l'énigme, déclara son aîné. »

Ils se mirent en route en direction de cette rue, l'air déterminé, et impatient de continuer ce petit jeu qui les amusait énormément.


	5. Chapter 5

Après le chapitre 4, le 5, qui aura été posté plus rapidement que le précédent. J'espère que comme toujours il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

La rue des cactus était un endroit où les trois enfants n'avaient encore jamais mis les pieds. C'était une rue peuplée de vieilles boutiques qui servaient surtout aux civils. Les gens présents furent étonnés lorsqu'ils virent trois jeunes courir, mais tous savaient qui ils étaient, qui était leur père, et ce qui arriveraient à ceux qui toucheraient à un seul de leurs cheveux. D'ailleurs personne n'osa les approcher de peur de voir apparaître des ninjas de l'ANBU.

Temari et ses frères ne prêtaient pas attention aux habitants qui circulaient autour d'eux. Leurs yeux inspectaient chacune des enseignes à la recherche de celle qu'il leur fallait.

« Là !, s'écria Kankuro en pointant du doigt une vieille enseigne en forme d'amphore d'un bleu sombre sur laquelle on pouvait plus ou moins lire, en réalité moins que plus, le mot « oasis».

-On entre ?, suggéra Gaara

-On entre, confirma Temari.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans la boutique, suivit par ses frères juste derrière elle. La boutique était plongée dans une quasi obscurité, seuls quelques fins rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les petites fenêtres. Aucun des trois Sabaku n'étaient rassurés, le plus jeune des trois s'accrochait au maillot de son grand frère pour se donner du courage. Ce dernier n'était pas plus confiant que lui, mais tentait de ne pas le montrer, et leur aînée, postée devant, observait tout, prête à détecter le moindre danger.

-Bonjour, dit un vieil homme en se téléportant devant eux.

La fratrie poussa un cri de peur sous le coup de la surprise, et cela amusa l'homme qui se moqua gentiment d'eux.

-Papa !, s'exclama une voix féminine en entrant dans la pièce depuis ce qui semblait être l'arrière-boutique.

Les enfants détournèrent leurs yeux vers elle. Elle devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans était de taille normale pour une femme, le teint pâle, comme la grande majorité des habitants du pays, des cheveux courts et blond platine, des yeux d'un ravissant bleu clair, un nez ainsi que des lèvres fines. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes par du rouge à lèvre, rouge sombre. Ce qui les intrigua et qui fit qu'ils la détaillèrent aussi minutieusement, était le tatouage en forme de deux traits bleus clairs qu'elle avait sur chacune des joues.

-Si on ne peut plus rigoler, commenta l'homme en se rendant derrière le comptoir.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la lumière, les trois Sabaku No purent constater que lui aussi arborait les mêmes marques sur ses joues mais d'un bleu plus foncé.

-Ce ne sont que des enfants, tu n'étais pas obligé de les effrayer, rétorqua-t-elle.

-De mon temps on savait s'amuser, qu'est-ce qu'on a pu en faire des farces avec Chiyo, se souvint-il nostalgique.

-Vous connaissez grand-mère Chiyo ?, intervint Kankuro.

-Si je connais la vieille Chiyo, tu plaisantes mon petit bonhomme, j' étais un de ses coéquipiers.

Les yeux du petit brun se mirent à briller, il avait tellement envie de lui poser des tonnes de questions sur cette femme qu'il admirait tant, presque autant qu'il admirait Sasori. Il se retint pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils avaient une énigme à résoudre, et leur sensei ne leur accorderait pas la moindre seconde de retard.

-Cela vous intrigue n'est-ce pas, nota la femme en remarquant la manière dont Temari et Gaara la fixaient du regard.

Ils hochèrent positivement la tête, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils rencontraient quelqu'un avec un tatouage à cet endroit du corps, mais en revanche c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient en face d'eux deux personnes avec le même tatouage mais de deux teintes différentes.

-Ces marques sont le signe distinctif des shinobis bleus, elles s'assombrissent avec le temps, plus elles sont sombres plus le ninja qu'il les portent est âgé, leur expliqua-t-elle en s'abaissant à leur niveau.

Gaara posa sa main sur la joue droite de la femme et caressa délicatement les deux traits bleus, ils étaient doux, il ne sentait aucune différence avec la peau vierge de tatouage.

-Excusez-nous du dérangement mais auriez-vous quelque chose pour nous, comme une enveloppe que vous aurait confié Akasuna no Sasori ?, se renseigna Temari.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie mais l'heure tournait et il ne fallait pas traîner. Il était hors de question qu'ils échouent, pas question de décevoir leur professeur. Elle ne pourrait jamais se représenter devant lui s'ils ne réussissaient pas ce jeu de piste.

-En effet, il nous a remit une enveloppe à remettre en main propre à ses trois élèves, confirma l'adulte de sexe féminin. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son père, qui ouvrit un tiroir devant lui et en extirpa une petite enveloppe similaire à celle que le scorpion leur avait donné avant de disparaître. Gaara se rapprocha de lui et la prit de la main du ninja bleu. Il le remercia timidement, puis retourna auprès de ses aînés. Tous trois s'inclinèrent respectueusement, puis se retirèrent de la boutique.

« Il faudra que je revienne ici un jour, se promit Kankuro j'ai des questions pour cet homme.

-Si tu veux, si tu veux mais pour le moment concentre-toi sur le nouvel indice que nous allons découvrir, lui rappela sa sœur.

Le plus jeune de la fratrie, retira le morceau de papier de son enveloppe qui contenait cinq petites fiches sur lesquelles étaient inscrits les mots : « belladone », « herbe à Moreau », « Datura », « laurier-rose » et « gui ».

-Nous voilà à faire du jardinage à présent, soupira la petite blonde.

-Trop facile, s'écria l'enfant du milieu.

La seule fille du trio croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, et tapa du pied. Visiblement son cadet savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

-Allez vas-y, donne-nous la réponse, monsieur le génie, le pressa-t-elle.

-Oh la grande Temari, habituellement une véritable miss-je-sais-tout, n'aurait pas la réponse, ricana-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard si froid qu'il eut l'impression que la température extérieure avait soudainement fortement chuté.

-Ne vous disputez pas s'il vous plaît, les supplia leur benjamin en s'interposant entre eux.

Il avait raison, l'heure n'était pas aux règlements de compte. Ce n'était pas une compétition, ils ne jouaient pas les uns contre les autres, mais ensemble. Ils étaient une équipe, une fratrie qui se soutiendrait toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

-C'est quoi la réponse à cette énigme ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Ce sont toutes des plantes toxiques, elles sont mêmes mortelles, les shinobis marionnettistes les utilisent parfois sous forme liquide comme poison sur leurs pantins ou sous forme de gaz, les informa le brun.

Temari devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée et fière des connaissances de Kankuro sur le sujet. Cela leur rendait un grand service, maintenant Gaara et elle savait quel était le point commun de ces cinq plantes.

-Tu es très intelligent Kankuro, bravo !, le complimenta l'autre garçon.

Une lueur de satisfaction et de plaisir apparut dans ses yeux, sa sœur et lui étaient toujours ravis d'entendre ce genre de compliment de la part du dernier né des Sabaku No. Ils étaient ses modèles, les personnes qu'il tentait d'imiter, avec leur père que Gaara voyait comme un héros. Leur petit frère était un garçon timide, qui doutait souvent de lui, et qui n'osait pas aller vers les autres. Il n'avait d'ailleurs qu'un seul ami du nom de Mikoshi, enfin s'il ne comptait pas les deux groupies qui lui tournaient autour constamment Matsuri et Sari. Groupies que Temari chassait régulièrement, elle avait une sainte horreur des filles comme elles.

-Nous devons donc aller à l'hôpital, comprit le porteur du démon.

-Je pense que oui, approuva son frère.

-Moi pas, les contredit la seule fille du groupe.

-Non, comment ça non ? Tu n'irais pas là-bas pour te faire soigner toi ?, la questionna le brun.

-Si bien sûr que si, mais réfléchis, tu as dit toi même qu'on se servait de ces plantes comme de poison et qu'elle est le remède d'un poison ?

-Un antidote, répondit-il... Temari par pitié ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce que je pense, espéra-t-il.

Gaara pencha la tête sur le côté gauche, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son grand frère.

-Malheureusement pour toi je crois que si, franchement l'hôpital est le dernier recours, mais avant il faut utiliser des plantes aux vertus médicinales et le meilleure endroit pour en acheter est l'herboristerie, affirma-t-elle.

-Tu plaisantes, elle est à l'autre bout de la ville, dans la rue du Shiitaké, rappela-t-il.

-Nous allons voir monsieur et madame Nozaki, se réjouit Gaara.

Leur maman Karura, fervente adepte de la phytothérapie, les avait souvent emmené dans cette boutique lorsqu'ils avaient été malades. C'était donc un lieu qui leur était familier, et qui ne se situait pas très loin de leur demeure. Cependant, en cet instant, ils étaient dans la ville « basse » côté Est de leur village, et l'échoppe se situait dans la ville « haute » côté Ouest, autrement dit, à l'opposée de la position qu'ils occupaient.

-Nous n'avons plus une seconde à perdre, il faut partir maintenant, déclara Temari.

-C'est reparti pour courir dans tout Suna, j'espère que la récompense de Sasori-sensei en vaut la peine !, râla son frère en se mettant à courir lui aussi.

-J'en suis sûr, Sasori-sensei ne nous ferait pas faire tout ça pour rien, affirma l'autre garçon. »

Tous les trois couraient sans s'arrêter, les entraînements de leur école, plus ceux avec leur sensei, et ceux qu'ils s'étaient imposés tous seuls portaient ses fruits. Ils n'étaient pas trop essoufflés, et étaient moins fatigués que ce à quoi ils se seraient attendus. Bientôt les quartiers de la ville haute furent en vue, et ils se sentir à nouveau chez eux. Ces ruelles étaient leur terrain de jeu depuis leur naissance, ils auraient pu s'y promener les yeux fermés. Ils passèrent devant leur maison, et furent tentés de s'y arrêter pour faire une petite visite surprise à leur mère, mais durent y renoncer. Ils étaient en mission, ils ne pouvaient se permettre aucune distraction.

La boutique fut bientôt en vue, et ils accélèrent leur course, ils étaient impatients de découvrir le troisième indice. Ils furent soulagés en s'apercevant que le magasin était vide, cela leur facilitait la tâche et leur faisait gagner du temps.

« Bonjour...Oh mais qui vois-je, ne serait-ce pas les petits Sabaku No !, s'exclama une voix féminine assez mature.

-Emiko-san, dit Gaara en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il adorait la vieille femme qu'il considérait comme une deuxième grand-mère, avec Chiyo. Leurs grands-parents biologiques étaient tous les quatre décédés quelques années avant la naissance de Temari, aucun des trois ne les avaient donc connu et avaient trouvé de l'affection ailleurs. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le reposer. Elle répéta le même geste avec les deux autres enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?, leur demanda-t-elle.

-Nous voudrions savoir si vous auriez une enveloppe pour nous ?, l'interrogea le porteur du démon.

-Pourquoi en aurais-je une ?

-Notre professeur Sasori nous a fait une sorte de jeu de piste et dans la dernière enveloppe se trouvaient cinq noms de plantes toxiques, et nous avons donc supposé que le meilleur remède contre ce genre de plantes c'était un antidote, raconta le brun.

-Vous avez donc tout naturellement pensé à notre boutique, comprit-elle.

-C'est ça, confirma Temari.

-Vous n'êtes pas les enfants de vos parents pour rien, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Cela veut dire qu'on avait raison !, devina Gaara.

Elle glissa sa main dans son kimono et en sortie une enveloppe similaire à celles qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent. Kankuro reconnut que leur sœur avait eu un bon raisonnement. La petite blonde la récupéra et la remercia.

-Vous voulez un gâteau avant de partir ?, proposa la gérante de l'échoppe.

Ils étaient presque au niveau de la porte, et les deux membres de sexe masculin se tournèrent vers la seule fille. En l'absence d'adulte de leur famille, c'était à elle en tant qu'aînée, que revenait la responsabilité de prendre ce genre de décisions. Elle allait leur dire non, ils avaient bien mangé à midi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce gâteau.

-On peut Temari ?, demanda Gaara avec un regard de chien battu.

Son autre frère ne lui rendait pas non plus la tâche facile avec ses mains jointes en prière, l'implorant d'accepter.

-D'accord, mais un seul, céda-t-elle dans un long soupir.

-Youpi !, s'écrièrent ses cadets ravis. »

La fermeté ce serait visiblement pour un autre jour. Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers la kunoichi à la retraite, et prit un des délicieux gâteaux dont la vieille dame avait le secret. Ses cadets avaient déjà mordu dans le leur des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire immense sur le visage. Elle ne regretta pas d'avoir accepté, en les voyant ainsi. Elle espérait simplement que ce moment de faiblesse ne leur coûterait pas trop cher.


	6. Chapter 6

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, la coupe du monde et les one-shot liés à cette compétition m'ont un peu retardé. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant dans le courant du mois d'Août, mais je ne promets rien. Sur ce merci encore pour votre patience et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Après cette pause goûter les trois enfants quittèrent la boutique une nouvelle enveloppe entre les mains. Temari l'ouvrit précipitamment et en extirpa le dernier indice qu'ils avaient obtenu : « amie ou ennemie, protectrice ou meurtrière, amicale ou dangereuse » étaient les mots que Sasori avait écrit sur la petite feuille.

« Comment peut-on être à la fois ami et ennemi ?, demanda Gaara

Ses deux aînés haussèrent les épaules, pas plus avancés que lui. Cette énigme était compliquée, plus que les autres. Visiblement leur sensei avait décidé de ne pas être gentil avec eux. Le temps jouait contre eux, bientôt les deux heures accordées par l'adulte seraient imparties et ils auraient échoué. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas réussir, Sasori ne serait pas content et peut-être même qu'il ne voudrait plus être leur professeur, sans parler de leur parents... Que penserait Rasa si les enfants du kazekage, ses enfants, avait perdu face à une énigme, et Karura, leur maman qui les soutenait et les encourageait en permanence...Non ils allaient y parvenir, trop de personnes qu'ils aimaient seraient déçues si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Amie ou ennemie.., murmura Kankuro.

-...Protectrice ou meurtrière..., enchaîna sa sœur.

-...Amicale ou dangereuse, conclut leur cadet.

Ils répétèrent ces phrases plusieurs fois, comment quelqu'un ou quelque chose pouvait être de deux côtés à la fois, cela n'avait aucun sens. A force de réfléchir encore et encore une connexion se fit en eux. Cela dépendait du côté duquel on se plaçait, et ils connaissaient l'objet qui était capable de posséder cette dualité.

-Une arme !, s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, ce qui les fit rire.

-Très bien, alors direction le quartier Gunjinteki*, déclara Kankuro. »

Sa fratrie approuva et tous les trois reprirent leur course dans les rues de Sunagakure. Le quartier qu'ils allaient rejoindre se situait également dans la partie Nord de la ville, et pas très loin si comme eux, vous étiez au courant de quelques raccourcis. Tout en courant ils discutèrent pour savoir laquelle des boutiques d'armes était celle qu'avait choisi le jonin. Ils finirent par opter pour celle qui vendait plusieurs sortes d'armes et qui avait la meilleure réputation. Ils y entrèrent, et soupirèrent lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'il y avait du monde. Ils décidèrent de se séparer afin de savoir quel employé détenait, ce qu'ils espéraient être, la dernière enveloppe de ce jeu de piste.

Gaara errait donc seul dans les allées de la boutique, intimidé de ne plus être avec ses deux aînés. Il était très timide de nature et n'osait pas aborder les inconnus. Il fixait l'employé qui se trouvait sur un escabeau à quelques mètres de lui, ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans ce rayon et pourtant le petit garçon ne réussissait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il attendait désespérément qu'il le remarque et qu'il lui demande ce qu'il voulait.

 **«Si tu ne dis rien il ne risque pas de te voir, fit remarquer Shukaku.**

-Je sais mais il est occupé, ce serait impoli de le déranger, répondit le petit garçon.

 **-C'est un employé, il a l'habitude d'être dérangé, et puis tu ne peux pas patiemment attendre qu'il fasse attention à toi. Ce n'est que le premier membre du personnel que nous rencontrons, et si ce n'est pas le bon nous aurons perdu du temps. Sasori vous a donné deux heures, tu veux que ta sœur et ton frère échouent parce que tu as eu peur.**

-Je...je n'ai pas peur !, déclara-t-il.

 **-Très bien alors prouve-le moi, le provoqua le démon.**

-Comme tu veux ! »

Gaara inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il n'avait pas peur, il allait y arriver. Shukaku avait raison il devait prouver qu'il méritait d'être un shinobi et il voulait que sa fratrie soit fière de lui.

« Excusez-moi, tenta-t-il timidement.

L'employé ne l'entendit pas, et continua de ranger les boîtes qu'il avait en main dans le rayon. Le Sabaku No ne se découragea pas, il allait montrer à la créature qui était scellée en lui qu'il en était capable.

-S'il vous plaît !, s'écria-t-il.

L'adulte faillit tomber de son escabeau, surprit par la voix du petit garçon. Il se rattrapa et baissa les yeux en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Oh pardon je ne t'avais pas vu bonhomme, s'excusa-t-il en descendant les marches de l'escabeau. Puis-je t'être utile ?, lui demanda-t-il

-Je...Je...

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, il était bloqué et ses mains tremblaient. L'homme en voyant cela tenta de le rassurer en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu es aussi réservé que mon petit frère, confia-t-il, ne crains rien je ne te ferais pas de mal, jura-t-il.

Gaara le fixa quelques secondes, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni l'air de mentir. Il lui souriait tendrement et avait toujours sa main dans ses cheveux. Le petit garçon se détendit, il devait vaincre sa timidité s'il voulait un jour succéder à son père au poste de kazekage.

-Ma sœur, mon frère et moi tentons de résoudre une énigme que notre professeur Akasuna no Sasori a réalisé pour nous, et, je voulais savoir si vous aviez une enveloppe pour nous ?

-Une enveloppe tu dis...Non cela ne me dit rien du tout, mais j'étais en vacances ces derniers jours, j'ai repris le travail ce matin, c'est peut-être pour cela que je ne suis pas au courant. Tu devrais demander à ma collègue Asae, elle doit se trouver dans le rayon des kunai. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?, proposa-t-il.

-Non merci beaucoup monsieur, je devrais me débrouiller. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir abusé de votre temps, et bonne journée, le remercia-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-De rien, désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider davantage, bonne journée à toi aussi, lui répondit l'employé. »

Gaara se sentait un peu plus confiant, certes il n'avait pas obtenu l'enveloppe mais il avait réussi à parler avec cet inconnu sans trop bégayer, et ce sans l'aide de personne. Il reprit sa marche en direction de l'allée qui lui avait été conseillé.

Il parvint bientôt dans le rayon et remarqua une femme portant le même uniforme que l'homme avec qui il avait discuté auparavant. Elle était agenouillée et notait quelque chose sur un carnet.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, et il remarqua qu'elle semblait plus âgée que sa maman mais plus jeune que Chiyo.

-Bonjour mon petit, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il se sent plus vite à l'aise qu'avec l'adulte de sexe masculin mais parce qu'il était moins craintif avec les femmes, et parce qu'elle était à sa hauteur.

-Je voudrais simplement savoir si un certain Akasuna no Sasori vous aurait confié une enveloppe que ses trois élèves auraient le devoir de venir récupérer.

-C'est possible, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es bien l'une des personnes à qui je puisse la donner ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils perplexe, pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question, les autres personnes qui leur avaient donné ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher ne les avaient pas interrogé. C'était étrange. Soudain il comprit tout. Elle vérifiait qu'il était bien celui à qui elle devait remettre le morceau de papier. Elle ne lui faisait pas naïvement confiance, elle ne le connaissait pas et avait donc raison de se méfier. C'était un réflexe de shinobi expérimenté, et s'il voulait cette enveloppe il allait devoir lui prouver qu'il était bien celui à qui elle devait la transmettre.

-Pour quelle raison dois-tu la récupérer ?, lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait saisit la raison de son comportement.

-Ma fratrie et moi devons résoudre une série d'énigmes préparées par notre sensei. Il nous a accordé deux heures pour réussir, raconta-t-il.

-Dans quel but ?

-Afin de tester notre logique, notre sens d'orientation, et notre capacité à réfléchir dans un temps limité, répondit-il.

-Gagnez-vous quelque chose en échange ?

-Oui si nous revenons dans le temps imparti mais nous ignorons ce que sera notre récompense, dit-il en anticipant sa prochaine question.

-Tu m'as l'air sincère, une dernière question, serais-tu prêt à tout pour l'avoir ?

 **« Par tout elle entend la tuer si nécessaire, intervint Shukaku. »**

Gaara déglutit... la tuer, il savait parfaitement que les ninjas devaient parfois assassiner pour réussir une mission, que cela soit pour récupérer une information, un document, un objet, ou une personne... Parfois l'objectif même de la mission était d'ôter la vie à une ou plusieurs personnes qui représentaient une menace pour le pays.

-J'aimerais mieux pas, cela dépend de vous, tenez-vous plus à votre existence ou à ce que je veux, mais si je pouvais éviter de vous tuer, je préférerais, avoua-t-il.

-Tu seras un drôle de shinobi toi, commenta-t-elle amusée, tiens, tu l'as bien mérité.

Elle récupéra dans son carnet, l'enveloppe qu'il convoitait, et la lui tendit. Il la prit sans tarder en souriant de fierté.

-Merci beaucoup madame, et bonne journée.

-De rien mon petit, et bonne fin de journée à toi aussi, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne parte en courant. »

Kankuro et Temari allaient le féliciter, ils allaient lui sourire et lui faire un câlin comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils étaient fiers de lui. Il arriva au bout du rayon en même temps que sa fratrie qui sortaient des leur.

« Je l'ai, s'écrièrent-ils en chœur

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, tous les trois étaient surpris par les paroles des deux autres membres de sa fratrie.

-Attendez une minute, c'est impossible que vous l'ayez puisque c'est à moi que le responsable du magasin l'a donné, déclara le brun.

-Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup puisque c'est à moi qu'on l'a remise, le contredit la blonde.

-Non c'est moi qui l'ai, objecta le petit roux.

-Sortons, nous allons tirer cela au clair dehors, indiqua Temari en poussant ses cadets vers la porte.

Une fois à l'extérieur ils se montrèrent les trois enveloppes qu'ils avaient obtenu. Ils étaient intrigués, et déboussolés, pourquoi cette fois-ci leur enseignant avait-il laissé trois enveloppes ?

-Peut-être que deux sont fausses et que si l'on se trompe celle qui était la bonne va partir en fumée, tenta d'expliquer le garçon du milieu.

Son aînée et son cadet espéraient sincèrement qu'il avait tort, parce qu'au premier abord les trois morceaux de papier étaient en tout point identiques.

-On pourrait les ouvrir au même moment, qu'en pensez-vous ?, lança l'autre membre de sexe masculin.

Étant à cour de temps et d'idées les deux plus vieux Sabaku No acceptèrent. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autres ?

-A trois on y va, vous êtes prêts...1...2...3, décompta Temari avant que tous les trois ne les déchirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Kankuro qui avait fermé les yeux.

* * *

* Il me semble que cela peut se traduire par militaire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

« Rien du tout monsieur le courageux, tu peux rouvrir les yeux, l'informa sa sœur en levant les siens au ciel.

Comment son frère pouvait-il espérer devenir un ninja s'il était aussi trouillard, même Gaara qui était plus jeune que lui n'avait pas été effrayé.

-Qu'est-ce que ces chiffres et ces lettres indiquent ?, demanda le porteur de Shukaku curieux.

-Ce sont des coordonnées, cela veut dire que l'on doit se rendre là-bas, lui expliqua la blonde.

-Cela ne finira-t-il donc jamais !, s'exclama Kankuro d'une voix lasse.

-Cesse de te plaindre, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu seras un bon shinobi, le gronda sa sœur en le tapant sur la tête.

-Aie, et ce n'est pas en me tapant non plus, rétorqua-t-il en se massant l'endroit où il avait reçu le coup.

-Petite nature, je t'ai à peine touché, signala-t-elle.

-Stop !, cria Gaara, je...je veux dire...ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus bas et les joues rouges à cause du regard des passants.

-Tu as raison petit frère, pardon s'excusa le brun.

La file confirma par un hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le morceau de papier dans ses mains. Le temps continuait de défiler, et eux ils se retrouvaient face à neuf possibilités de lieu de rendez-vous et c'était à elle qui avait étudié cet exercice en cours, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses cadets, de résoudre cette énigme. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, et qu'elle élimine rapidement les huit réponses qui n'étaient pas les bonnes. La première association menait au cimetière, ce n'était pas ça, la deuxième au quartier des vieux entrepôts, personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds, ce n'était pas cela non plus. Le troisième conduisait elle ne savait où mais pas un endroit qui lui était familier, le quatrième les conduisait devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de retraite de la partie Nord de Suna, ils étaient un peu jeunes pour prendre la leur.

-Mais c'est bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt, quelle idiote mais quelle idiote !, se maudit-elle en se frappant le front.

Elle se mit à courir sans prévenir, et ses frères n'eurent d'autres choix que de la suivre.

-Temari, mais attends-nous, où vas-tu ?, s'exclama Kankuro.

-Je sais où Sasori-sensei veut qu'on le rejoigne, alors dépêchez-vous un peu, les pressa-t-elle.

-Tu as entendu ça Gaara, c'est elle qui part sans nous avertir, et c'est notre faute si nous sommes derrière elle, râla-t-il.

Son cadet ne préféra rien répondre, il était hors de question qu'il prenne parti dans ce qui deviendrait assurément une dispute si la conversation se poursuivait.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un endroit qu'ils connaissaient très bien, le lieu où le jonin les avait testé lorsque leur père l'avait assigné comme leur professeur.

-Il n'est pas là, tu as dû te tromper, commenta l'enfant du milieu.

-Non, je suis certaine que c'est ici, ce ne peut pas être autre part, j'en suis sûre, déclara-t-elle.

Un ninja devait faire confiance à ses instincts et les siens lui disaient qu'elle avait raison.

-Je te fais confiance grande sœur, il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre, ajouta Gaara en lui prenant la main.

-Merci de ton soutien Gaara, lui répondit-elle en serrant délicatement sa petite main.

-En tout cas s'il était je dirais à Sasori-sensei ce que je pense...fit remarquer l'autre garçon.

-Tiens donc, et que penses-tu Kankuro ?, le questionna une voix masculine.

-Sa...Sasori-sensei, déglutit-il en se retournant pour faire face à son enseignant.

Le scorpion le fixait de son regard froid et impassible, les bras croisés devant le torse, désirant obtenir une réponse. Ainsi il était assez intimidant, et le Sabaku No était incapable d'articuler la moindre syllabe.

-Sensei, avons-nous réussi ?, intervint le porteur du démon pour sauver son aîné.

Les billes marrons dévièrent d'un frère vers l'autre et le plus âgé des deux fils du kazekage lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Vous avez cinq minutes..., commença l'adulte en s'interrompant volontairement.

Ses trois élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, à la fois nerveux et impatients de découvrir si oui ou non ils avaient résolu cette suite d'énigmes dans les deux heures accordées.

-...D'avance sur le temps que je vous avais donné, annonça-t-il mettant fin à cet insoutenable suspens.

-Pour de vrai sensei ?, demanda Gaara n'en revenant pas.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en plaisanteries, rappela-t-il

-Nous y sommes arrivés, nous y sommes arrivés, s'écrièrent de joie les deux garçons.

Leur sœur quant à elle se contenta de sourire fièrement, ravie et soulagée de ne pas avoir déçu l'Akasuna no.

-Vous auriez pu arriver plus tôt, il va falloir corriger quelques petits points et notamment savoir dire non, n'est-ce pas Temari, fit-il remarquer.

Les joues de la petite blonde virèrent instantanément au rouge encore plus vif que celui des cheveux de son plus jeune frère. Leur professeur savait donc qu'elle n'avait pas été assez ferme et qu'elle avait cédé à la tentation du gâteau d'Emiko.

-Quelle est notre récompense ?, demanda Kankuro.

-Qu'avons nous gagné ?, ajouta Gaara.

-Vous n'avez pas deviné ?, les interrogea Sasori.

Les trois enfants secouèrent négativement la tête, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la surprise qu'ils avaient remporté.

-Réfléchissez je ne vous ai pas fait courir dans toute la ville par pur sadisme, cela suivait une certaine logique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est le sadisme sensei ?, se renseigna le petit roux.

-C'est lorsqu'une personne prend du plaisir en faisant souffrir les autres, intervint son frère en devançant le ninja.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ?, voulut savoir la seule fille du groupe intriguée.

-En effet, c'est exact, confirma l'adulte, mais où as-tu appris cela ?

-Je l'ai lu dans un des livres sur les marionnettistes qui était chez grand-mère Chiyo, il racontait que parfois certains d'entre eux développaient ce trait de caractère à force de torturer leurs victimes, se souvint-il.

Sasori jugea bon de passer chez sa grand-mère un de ces jours afin de vérifier quels genres d'ouvrages sa bibliothèque contenait. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses trois-là tombent sur une image très graphique de violence, en tout cas pas avant qu'ils aient tué pour la première fois.

-Revenons à votre récompense, reprenez votre parcours, leur conseilla-t-il.

-D'abord nous sommes allés dans une boutique de shinobis bleus, puis dans l'échoppe spécialisée dans la phytothérapie, et enfin dans un magasin d'armes, énuméra Temari.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est censé nous aider, bouda le plus âgé de ses frères,

-Ces trois lieux ont un point commun, fit remarquer leur responsable.

-Un point commun, répéta perplexe le dernier de la fratrie.

-Ne vous focalisez pas sur les lieux mais sur les services qu'ils proposent, les aida-t-il.

-Donc de l'eau, des médicaments et des armes, résuma le brun.

-Ils sont tous les trois utiles aux ninjas, réalisa son cadet.

-En quoi cela est-il une récompense pour nous ?, demanda Kankuro.

-Sensei, serait-il possible...commença Temari ne sachant si elle devait continuer ou non.

-Quoi Temari, quoi ?, lui demandèrent ses frères.

-Serait-il possible que nous partions en mission avec vous ?, termina-t-elle.

-Tu as tout compris Temari, la félicita-t-il.

-On va avoir notre premier mission !, hurla de joie Kankuro, en sautant dans tous les sens.

Gaara se mit à rire de joie, ils avaient réussi, et c'était pour cette raison que leur professeur avait décidé de les faire l'accompagner lors de ce qui serait leur première mission.

-Nous partirons dans deux jours à l'aube pour le village de Koseki où nous devons livrer un colis, les informa-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas demain ?, demanda le petit roux curieux.

-Oui c'est vrai ça Sasori-sensei, pourquoi pas demain ?, ajouta l'autre garçon.

-Tout simplement parce que vous avez couru toute la journée, que vous devez être fatigués, et que vous devez vous reposer, je vous le dis tout de suite je ne vous porterai pas pendant le trajet, les prévint-il.

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que pendant que Kankuro et Gaara couraient et sautaient visiblement très excités par la nouvelle, leur aînée ne bougeait pas, et semblait pensive.

-Un problème Temari ?

-Pas vraiment non, je cherchais juste à savoir pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas envoyé récupérer une enveloppe dans la partie Sud de la ville, n'y a-t-il rien dont les shinobis se servent là-bas ?, le questionna-t-elle.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné par sa question, après tout elle était la fille de Karura, et lorsque celle-ci avait son âge, elle posait le même style de questions.

-Non rien, et j'ai estimé que ces trois endroits étaient amplement suffisants pour cet exercice, répondit-il.

En réalité s'il ne les avait pas envoyé dans cette zone c'était parce que si trouvait le quartier des plaisirs. C'était ici que certains shinobis des deux sexes et certains civils venaient satisfaire leurs désirs. Les Sabaku No qui étaient devant lui étaient trop jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes pour se retrouver exposer à des corps à moitié dénudés arpentant les rues.

-Tenez, je vous donne la liste de ce que vous devrez emporter pour la mission, termina-t-il en donnant une feuille à Kankuro. »

Il les raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à chez eux, comme il en avait prit l'habitude et se retira lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur de leur maison. Demain il se préparerait pour la mission, avec ces trois-là sous sa garde il ne pouvait rien laisser au hasard.


	8. Chapter 8

Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin le 8ème chapitre, je sais il était temps. Je vais essayer d'accélérer le rythme pour la terminer cette année (j'avais déjà dit ça l'année dernière mais enfin ce n'est pas grave XD).

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

« Maman, maman, s'écrièrent les trois Sabaku No en franchissant le seuil de leur maison.

-Je suis dans la cuisine, répondit-elle.

-Maman, tu ne devineras jamais ce que nous a annoncé Sasori-sensei !, s'exclama Kankuro

-Non quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Il nous a dit que dans deux jours nous partions en mission avec lui, enchaîna Gaara.

-Oh vraiment ?

-C'était pour nous récompenser d'avoir réussi à résoudre sa série d'énigmes, précisa Temari fièrement.

-Bravo mes trésors, je suis si fière de vous, venez-là, les félicita-t-elle en s'agenouillant.

Ils se jetèrent dans ses bras en riant et en souriant. Ils étaient ravis d'avoir fait honneur à leur professeur ainsi qu'à leur mère. Celle-ci était bien sûre au courant depuis plusieurs jours du projet de son ancien coéquipier et de son époux mais elle avait joué le jeu et laissé le plaisir à ses enfants de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle masquait le fait que cela l'inquiétait de savoir que sa fille et ses deux garçons allaient partir pour leur toute première mission. Elle aussi avait été dans cette situation mais à l'époque elle avait onze ans, et surtout elle avait étudié à l'académie. Ce n'était pas le cas de sa progéniture, et même si elle ne doutait pas que Sasori les avait bien préparé pour cette mission et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Temari n'avait que huit ans, Kankuro sept, et Gaara six, lui qui en plus vivait avec Shukaku qui bien qu'il se soit tenu tranquille jusqu'à présent, restait malgré tout un démon et donc un potentiel danger.

-Maman, Sasori-san nous a donné une liste de ce que l'on devrait emporter avec nous, se souvint la petite blonde, tu pourras nous aider pour t'assurer que nous n'oublions rien ?

-Bien entendu, voyons voir cela, dit-elle en prenant la feuille que lui tendait son fils le plus âgé.

Elle se mit à la parcourir minutieusement sous le regard attentif du trio qui espéraient qu'ils avaient tout chez eux.

-Je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut, il ne veut rien qu'une famille de shinobi ne possède pas, et que sommes nous si ce n'est une famille de ninjas, commenta-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, ils avaient parcouru les rues de leur village tout l'après-midi et la perspective de devoir recommencer ce soir ou le lendemain ne les enchantaient guère.

-Nous nous occuperons de tout cela demain, pour le moment, il est l'heure de vous laver les mains, le dîner est presque prêt, annonça-t-elle.

Ses deux aînés se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain qui se situait à l'étage supérieur, son cadet ne bougea pas.

-Maman, tu crois que papa va rentrer tard ?, la questionna-t-il

-Je ne sais pas mon ange, tu sais avec son travail ce n'est jamais évident à prédire, mais en tout cas il fera tout son possible pour revenir à la maison le plus tôt possible, le réconforta-t-elle.

-...Tu as raison, papa doit veiller à ce que nous soyons tous en sécurité et heureux, comme je le ferai lorsque je serai kazekage, déclara-t-il.

-C'est tout à fait ça, confirma-t-elle.

Elle ne pu le contredire, et lui dire que le poste de son père qu'il admirait tant n'était pas aussi merveilleux et idyllique qu'il se l'imaginait. Dans deux jours il perdrait sûrement une partie de son innocence, cela aurait été trop cruel et indigne d'une mère de lui briser son rêve.

-Merci maman, s'exclama-t-il avant de partir rejoindre sa fratrie. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, et se mit à sourire, malgré la présence de la créature démoniaque, son dernier né était gentil, optimiste et plein de compassion, c'était agréable à voir. Pendant longtemps elle avait eu peur qu'il ne puisse avoir une vie normale et que Shukaku ne fasse de son petit garçon un véritable monstre, mais aujourd'hui cette crainte avait fortement diminué et même si elle ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais complètement, elle ne vivait plus dans l'angoisse permanente.

Sa progéniture ne tarda pas à redescendre et alla directement s'asseoir à table, bavardant de leur mission.

« Je suis rentré, annonça Rasa en arrivant.

-Papa, papa, papa !, s'écrièrent les trois petits en quittant précipitamment la table.

Ils foncèrent sur leur géniteur qui les attrapa un par un : il tenait Kankuro et Gaara chacun dans un bras et Temari était sur son dos se tenant solidement à son cou.

-Papa, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé aujourd'hui, lui dit le petit brun.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre que Sasori était venu l'informer qu'ils avaient réussi leur exercice et qu'ils allaient partir en mission avec lui, il croisa le regard de son épouse qui lui fit très clairement comprendre qu'il devait se taire et laisser à leurs enfants la joie de lui apprendre la grande nouvelle.

-Non Kankuro, je ne devinerai jamais, déclara-t-il.

-Nous allons en mission avec Sasori-sensei, révéla le petit roux.

-C'est formidable, commenta-t-il

-En plus c'est Gaara qui a obtenu le dernier indice, ajouta leur sœur fièrement.

-Ce n'était rien, je n'aurai jamais réussi sans vous, affirma-t-il en rougissant.

-Ne dis pas ça , tu as réussi à surmonter ta timidité pour parler à quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas, nous aurions échoué si tu ne l'avais pas fait, insista-t-elle.

-C'est normal qu'il y soit arrivé, c'est notre frère, il va devenir un fantastique ninja, vous verrez, assura l'autre garçon.

-Pas s'il suit ton exemple, commenta la blonde d'une voix moqueuse.

-Pas de dispute ce soir, votre papa et moi sommes fiers de vous trois, intervint Karura.

-Votre mère a raison, allons plutôt dîner, et vous nous raconterez votre journée, reprit Rasa.

-D'accord, répondirent les trois enfants. »

Le kazekage s'abaissa et posa sa fille sur sa chaise avant de faire la même chose avec ses deux fils. Il prit place sur sa chaise, pendant que sa femme apportait les plats. Le repas débuta, et une fois que leur mère fut à table ils racontèrent leur récit qui ne fut pas évident pour leur parents à suivre puisque les trois parlèrent en même temps.

Le lendemain fut le jour des grandes préparations. Karura leur avait accordé une grasse matinée exceptionnelle puisque le jour suivant ils devraient se lever très tôt, et même si Koseki n'était pas le village le plus éloigné de Suna, il se situait tout de même à presque une journée entière, ils passeraient donc la nuit dehors. Elle était fière d'eux, mais elle était aussi très inquiète, elle ne serait pas là pour les protéger et en tant que mère c'était très difficile à vivre. Ses enfants étaient impatients de partir, de visiter des lieux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant, ils se moquaient du danger, ils ne le craignaient pas. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement et cela l'angoissait terriblement, elle se rappelait encore les missions difficiles qu'elle avait dû accomplir et les vies qu'elle avait dû prendre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils côtoient la mort aussi jeunes, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants...

« Maman, tu peux venir voir si j'ai bien fait mon sac ?, l'appela Kankuro.

-J'arrive mon chéri, répondit-elle.

Elle monta à l'étage supérieur et entra dans la chambre de son premier fils. La pièce était un véritable chantier, il y a avait des affaires de partout des jouets, des vêtements dépliés, des affaires d'écoles traînaient par terre... L'enfant était debout à côté de son lit, pas perturbé par tout de désordre.

-Je suis là, alors voyons voir ce sac, commenta-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en l'examinant attentivement. Il était parfaitement organisé, rien ne manquait, un vrai sac de shinobi.

-Tu l'as fait tout seul ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, pourquoi ce n'est pas bien ?

-Bien au contraire, on dirait que tu prépares tes affaires depuis des années, c'est très bien, où as-tu appris à si bien répartir ce que tu emportais ?

-Chez grand-mère Chiyo, elle a de nombreux livres sur les ninjas, j'aime bien les lires, surtout ceux sur les marionnettistes, lui répondit-il.

-Dommage qu'elle n'en possède pas sur l'art de garder sa chambre en ordre, dit-en en souriant.

Il regarda tout autour de lui et rougit gêné de la pagaille qu'il avait mit sans s'en apercevoir.

-Je vais la ranger ne t'en fais pas maman, affirma-t-il. »

Après avoir aidé son fils à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce, elle alla voir comment cela avançait du côté de sa fille. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit.

« Entrez.

-Temari je venais voir si tu avais besoin de moi, l'informa-t-elle.

-Maman ,tu tombes bien, toutes mes affaires ne rentrent pas dans mon sac, se plaignit-elle.

-Allons allons ne t'énerve pas, nous allons trouver une solution, assura-t-elle calmement.

En ouvrant le sac de la petite blonde elle constata que tout ne rentrait pas à l'intérieur et cela lui parut étrange puisqu'elle emmenait les mêmes affaires que son frère. En examinant d'un peu plus près elle découvrit la source du problème la disposition des effets personnels de sa blonde. Elle les sortit toutes et montra à sa fille comment les mettre pour afin de pouvoir fermer le sac.

-Ce n'était pas si compliqué, il suffisait de trouver la place appropriée à chaque objet, dit madame Sabaku No.

-Je déteste cela, je préfère lorsque tout rentre à n'importe quelle place, râla son aînée.

Karura lui caressa les cheveux, amusée par la moue boudeuse de Temari.

-Tu dis cela et pourtant ta chambre est toujours impeccablement rangée, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Évidemment qui aimerait vivre dans une porcherie, à part Kankuro bien sûr, commenta-t-elle. »

La matriarche de la famille la laissa et termina sa tournée dans la chambre de son dernier enfant.

« Gaara, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

-Oui maman, bien sûr, lui donna-t-il la permission.

Il était debout devant son lit, fixant son ours en peluche qui lui faisait face. Il avait ce nounours depuis qu'il était né, il s'était endormi tous les soirs avec lui à ses côtés. C'était la toute première que Rasa et elle avaient acheté pour lui.

-Je ne crois pas que Sasori sera ravi si tu l'emportes avec toi, avoua-t-elle en comprenant ce qui le tracassait.

Si cela avait été elle le shinobi responsable de trois enfants elle aurait accepté qu'ils emmènent un petit doudou pour les réconforter pendant la nuit, leur première nuit loin du village, loin de leur maison et de leurs parents, mais Sasori n'était pas elle, et il ne tolérait pas ce genre d'enfantillage.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'il se sente seul et qu'il soit effrayé sans moi, dit-il tristement.

-Tu penses qu'il irait bien s'il dormait dans notre lit entre ton père et moi ?, proposa-t-elle.

-...Oui, entre vous deux il n'aurait pas peur parce qu'il saurait qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver, affirma-t-il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

-Très bien, alors maintenant que ce problème est réglé, occupons nous de préparer ton sac, tu me donnes un coup de main ?

-D'accord maman, accepta-t-il en souriant. »


	9. Chapter 9

Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici déjà le chapitre 9, je ne sais pas si je posterais le suivant aussi rapidement.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le soleil se leva comme tous les matins sur le pays du vent, réveillant tous ceux dont le travail débutait tôt. Karura Sabaku No avait quitté son lit en même temps que son époux, et elle préparait le petit-déjeuner.

« La première mission de nos enfants te préoccupe Karura, devina-t-il en l'observant.

-Suis-je si transparente que cela ?, lui demanda-t-elle gênée.

-Je te connais depuis assez longtemps et je vis avec toi, rien en ce qui te concerne ne m'échappe, répondit-il.

-...Oui je suis inquiète, bien sûre que je le suis, nos enfants sont encore si jeunes Rasa, et toi et le conseil vous les envoyez loin de moi, et cela m'angoisse. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée qu'ils leur arrivent un malheur et que je ne sois pas là pour les protéger, c'est le pire sentiment qu'une mère puisse éprouver, dit-elle.

Son mari se rapprocha lentement d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui et encercla sa taille avec ses bras, profitant de ce moment d'intimité qui s'offrait à eux.

-Karura, je comprends tes craintes, tu as porté nos enfants pendant neuf mois, tu as été en liée à eux bien avant moi, tu les aimes, tu ne veux que leur bonheur et c'est normal, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, fais-moi confiance. Sasori est très attaché à eux, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de mettre leur vie en danger. C'est le meilleur shinobi que je connaisse pour les entraîner et veiller sur eux, affirma-t-il.

-J'ai moi aussi confiance en lui et je ne doute pas une seule seconde de son dévouement envers notre fille et nos deux fils, je l'ai vu se comporter avec eux avec plus de douceur et de respect qu'il ne l' jamais fait avec certains ninjas adultes, confirma-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi être soucieuse si tu crois en lui ?

-Rasa te souviens-tu quel âge ont nos enfants ? Ils peuvent très bien revenir sains et saufs de cette mission mais en ayant perdu leur innocence, peut-être qu'avec les années tu as oublié mais moi je me rappelle encore très nettement du traumatisme qui m'a poursuivi pendant des semaines lorsque j'ai dû tuer pour la première fois. J'avais treize ans Rasa, et j'en ai fais des cauchemars pendant des nuits, ils sont trop jeunes, cela va les détruire,se plaignit-elle.

-Ma chérie, ce sont tes yeux et ton cœur qui t'aveuglent et t'empêchent de les voir tels qu'ils sont. Ces dernières semaines notre petite Temari a amélioré son endurance au point de devenir la meilleure de sa classe, notre petit Kankuro consacre son temps libre à lire des ouvrages sur tout ce qui se rapporte aux marionnettes et aux marionnettistes, quant à notre petit, notre tout petit Gaara, il devient de plus en plus complice avec Shukaku, je le perçois à travers son chakra, tout comme je sens son envie d'apprendre le plus de choses possibles afin de me succéder un jour. Ils sont prêts Karura, et si ce n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais jamais donné mon accord pour cette mission, affirma-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

La kunoichi qui sommeillait en elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde de lui elle l'avait vu si souvent prendre le commandement de missions auxquelles elle avait participé qu'elle avait confiance en ses décisions. C'était différent pour la mère qui vivait en elle, c'était dans son instinct de vouloir à tout prix protéger et défendre sa progéniture, et devoir confier leur sécurité à quelqu'un d'autre allait à l'encontre de son rôle de mère.

-Karura, tout ira bien, répéta Rasa en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Elle ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire ou faire qui pousserait son mari à changer d'avis. Elle termina de préparer le petit-déjeuner et monta réveiller ses enfants. Cela fut simple que les autres matins, ils étaient tellement excités par la perspective de quitter enfin le village et de voyager qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de paresser au lit. Leur enthousiasme était contagieux, et même si cela ne chassait pas les craintes de leur mère, elle se mit à sourire, contaminée par leur joie et leur impatience. Elle avait été dans le même état lorsqu'elle était partie pour la première fois de Suna.

Ils venaient de terminer de s'habiller et de mettre leur sac à dos lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. La maîtresse de maison alla ouvrir et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit Sasori.

« Bonjour Sasori-kun.

-Bonjour Karura-san, sont-ils prêts ?, lui demanda-t-il

-Oui, en t'attendant ils récitaient les règles des shinobis, je vais les chercher ne bouge pas, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec ses trois enfants qui saluèrent à leur tour leur professeur.

-Très bien si vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut et que vous êtes prêts nous allons immédiatement y allez, les prévint-il.

-D'accord sensei, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir prit tout le nécessaire ?, leur demanda-t-il

-Oui sensei nous avons tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste, affirma Gaara.

-Excellent, alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous donner ceci, vous les mettez et ensuite vous dîtes au revoir à votre mère, commanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Kankuro en prenant ce que leur professeur leur tendait, bientôt imités par sa sœur et son frère.

-Ce sont des bandanas d'identification dessus est inscrit mon numéro de matricule ainsi que le village auquel vous appartenez, expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-il indiqué votre numéro et pas votre nom ?, le questionna Gaara

-Si jamais vous vous perdiez, ce qui n'arrivera pas si vous tenez à repartir en mission avec moi, ces bandanas serviraient à savoir dans quel village il faut vous ramener. Cependant, certains ninjas me vouent une certaine haine ou une certaine rancune et ils verraient en vous le moyen idéal de se venger de moi s'ils voyaient mon nom écrit. Peu de mes ennemis connaissent mon numéro, cela diminue les risques de rapprochement entre vous et moi, et cela augment les chances que vous soyez sauvé, même si je le répète les probabilités que vous vous égariez sont quasiment nulles, insista-t-il.

Ses trois élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, c'était logique, leur professeur faisait cela pour les protéger. Temari attacha le tissu qu'elle avait entre les mains autour de son cou, son premier frère le positionna sur son front, de la même manière que leur sensei portait son bandeau, et Gaara choisit de le mettre autour de son bras droit.

-Écoutez Sasori, obéissez-lui et tout ira bien, leur conseilla leur mère en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il d'un ton confiant et qui avait valeur de promesse.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire de remerciement, il veillerait sur ses enfants au péril de sa vie, et les défendrait comme s'ils avaient été les siens, avec lui ils ne risquaient rien.

-Dîtes au revoir à votre mère, il est l'heure d'y allez, déclara-t-il.

Chacun à leur tour ils firent un câlin à leur maman sans trop s'attarder car il ne fallait pas abuser de la patience du jounin.

-C'est bon sensei, affirma l'unique fille du trio. »

Sasori se mit donc en route et les trois Sabaku No le suivirent sans davantage s'attarder sur le pas de leur porte. Ils se tournèrent une dernière fois et adressèrent un dernier regard vers leur mère, regard auquel elle répondit par un immense sourire.

L'Akasuna No parcourait les rues sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses petits protégés, qui eux avaient les yeux qui naviguaient incessamment de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. C'était la première fois qu'ils traversaient ces rues à cette heure-ci et ils observaient toute cette vie qui leur était inconnue. Ils croisaient des marchands qui préparaient leurs stands, des civils qui allaient faire leur marché ou qui se rendaient à leur travail, des chats qui paressaient sur le rebord des toits... Ils leur étaient parfois difficile d'imaginer une vie en dehors de celle des shinobis, pour eux il s'agissait d'un monde parallèle et ces deux univers ne se mélangeaient jamais.

Ils finirent par atteindre le poste de surveillance où se tenaient les deux ninjas de garde, ils étaient là pour contrôler les entrées et les sorties du village. Seulement une autre personne était là, un homme qui avait quitté leur maison avant eux, un homme qu'ils avaient été déçus de manquer.

« Sasori à l'heure comme toujours, nota sans surprise le chef du pays.

-On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes surtout lorsqu'elles sont bonnes, répondit-il.

-Tu as raison, alors si tout est en règle, je ne vous retarde pas davantage, déclara-t-il.

Rasa fixa ensuite ses iris dans celles du roux et ce dernier comprit très clairement le message qu'il lui transmettait : «Veille sur mes enfants » étaient les mots qu'il pu y lire. Sans parler il lui répondit qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien, pas tant qu'il serait vivant. Le marionnettiste reprit sa route lorsqu'il eut l'autorisation de son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas papa tout ira bien, euh je veux dire ne vous faîtes aucun souci kazekage-sama tout va bien se passer, se reprit Kankuro en bombant le torse ce qui fit rire Gaara.

-Je veillerai sur eux, promit Temari en roulant des yeux et en poussant le brun.

Leur père remarqua que son plus jeune enfant était encore là devant lui, l'air un peu intimidé, il s'accroupit et caressa ses cheveux.

-Tu es fort et courageux, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Sasori est là, ainsi que tes aînés et tu sais à quel point ils sont protecteurs envers toi, et puis tu as Shukaku, il est là aussi pour te défendre, n'est-ce pas Shukaku ?

L'adulte ressentit un changement de chakra émanant de son garçon mais ce changement n'avait rien de menaçant et il le traduisit par une approbation de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Allez file sinon ton professeur va râler, indiqua-t-il à Gaara.

-D'accord, merci papa, répondit-il en souriant. »

Il marcha d'un pas rapide afin de ne pas faire attendre les autres plus longtemps. Le jounin responsable d'eux ne fit aucun commentaire sur les minutes qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de lui. Il fixa l'horizon pendant un long moment, avant de se retourner vers ses élèves.

« Ecoutez-moi bien tous les trois, le désert peut être votre meilleur allié comme il peut être votre pire ennemi si vous ne le maîtrisez pas. Ne le sous-estimez jamais si vous tenez à rester en vie. Vous allez vous mettre en file indienne derrière moi, Kankuro tu seras derrière moi, ensuite Gaara et Temari tu fermeras la marche.

-Bien sensei, répondirent-ils. »

Ils se placèrent dans l'ordre énoncé par leur enseignant et franchirent enfin la limite qui séparait le village du désert. Les Sabaku No étaient fous de joie, ils avaient si souvent rêvé de découvrir le monde qui existait en dehors de Suna et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ce rêve était devenu réalité. Sasori, qui leur jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre afin de s'assurer qu'ils suivaient, s'était aperçu de leur enthousiasme, du bonheur qu'ils avaient à s'aventurer à l'extérieur des immenses murs défensifs de Sunagakure. Cela le ramenait à sa toute première mission lorsqu'il était devenu un genin. Lors de celle-cil il avait été un peu plus vieux qu'eux et contrairement à eux il avait su se défendre tout seul mais il avait éprouvé les mêmes sentiments qu'eux ( au plus profond de lui bien entendu, un vrai ninja ne montrait jamais ses émotions). Pour les enfants qui étaient derrière lui c'était une autre situation, ils n'étaient pas encore des shinobis et ils avaient encore toute leur innocence, innocence qu'il était bien déterminé à préserver encore quelques temps.

« Nous allons faire une pause ici, nous avons bien avancé et il faut que vous vous reposiez un peu, les informa-t-il en s'arrêtant.

La zone était plate, et un des rares rochers du pays du vent sortait du sable, était un toit naturel parfait pour la fille et les deux garçons, leur procurant assez d'ombre pour les abriter tous les trois. Il était presque midi, et le soleil était au zénith, cette chaleur ne dérangeait pas le chef du groupe, il s'y était habitué au fil des années, mais ce n'était pas leur cas, cette chaleur intense leur était pénible à endurer et il n'y avait pas d'air pour les rafraîchir.

-Nous allons rester ici un moment, si vous avez faim et soif c'est le moment, plus tard cela sera impossible, annonça-t-il

-Cet arrêt sera plus long que les autres ?, demanda Kankuro.

-Oui, les autres servaient à vous aider à reprendre votre souffle, celui-ci est indispensable car il fait trop chaud pour que l'on continue à avancer, c'est donc l'occasion idéale pour que vous vous restauriez, signala-t-il.

Les Sabaku No retirèrent leur sac de leur dos et les ouvrirent, ils en extirpèrent leur bento ainsi que leur gourde. Ils se restauraient pendant que leur sensei montait la garde, attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement suspect.

-Vous ne mangez pas Sasori-san ?, le questionna Gaara

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je ne suis pas affamé, j'ai prit un petit-déjeuner adapté afin de tenir jusqu'à ce soir, car si nous poursuivons sur le même rythme et qu'aucune tempête ne se déclenche alors nous rejoindrons Koseki à la tombée de la nuit, affirma-t-il.

-Nous y arriverons sensei, vous pouvez compter sur nous, nous courrons jusqu'à être épuisés s'il le faut mais nous serons à l'heure, promit Temari d'un ton déterminé.

Le brun à sa gauche la fixait comme si elle était tombée sur la tête, et le roux à sa droite la regardait d'un air incertain, même s'il ne le montra pas, leur réaction amusa Sasori, ils étaient encore tellement innocents, et pour un homme aussi impassible et indifférent envers le monde que lui, cela était plaisant à voir, et intriguant. Il se demandait comment trois enfants d'un couple de ninjas, rêvant d'en devenir et ne pouvant ignorer les sacrifices que ce choix de carrière impliquait pouvait être encore aussi candides, encore plein de vie...C'était un mystère et aussi un inconvénient car le jour où cette innocence volerait en éclats quel genre d'individus deviendraient ils ?

-Sasori-sama, peut-on savoir quel est le contenu du colis que nous apportons aux habitants de Koseki ?, l'interrogea la blonde.

-Il s'agit de matériel afin de fabriquer des armes pour Suna, répondit-il.

-Quel genre d'armes, des shurikens, des kunais ?, se renseigna Kankuro très intéressé.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est un secret seulement connu par le kazekage et les fabricants d'armes de Koseki, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Donc ce sont des nouvelles armes, en conclut le garçon.

-Terminer votre repas et économisez votre souffle en arrêtant de parler, nous n'allons pas tarder à repartir, les prévint-il.

-D'accord sensei !, s'exclamèrent-ils. »

Le marionnettiste continua de scruter les alentours, le soleil était légèrement moins chaud, et s'il souhaitait atteindre leur destination le plus tôt possible, il ne fallait pas rester ici encore trop longtemps.


End file.
